


當我們能看見紅色

by Chisaka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Colorblind Soulmate AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chisaka/pseuds/Chisaka
Summary: ※舞台劇團+靈魂伴侶色盲AU設定
Relationships: Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah, Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana (side)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※與現實存在的團隊、人物等無任何關連——所有美好點子都來自他們，但所有妄想腦洞都來自我  
> ※主沙漏、少量哼花、267（組合）

(1)

倫敦的冬天連空氣都帶着徹骨的寒意，只要呼吸一下，身體內部就有如被冷空氣凝結一樣，停止運行。踏着猶疑的步伐，Mo走進Jose的辦公室時，對方在專注看甚麼文件，神情極其認真嚴肅。即使辦公室內暖氣大開，無人作聲的靜默與外邊冷凍的感覺，似乎仍在互相呼應。

等到Mo終於抵受不了靜默，深吸一口冷空氣，正要唸出自己預備好的台詞，Jose卻搶先抬頭問：「你是要跟我說，希望出演更重要的角色？」

全中——Mo只好微微點頭。

那年Mo才二十二歲，一頭短髮，鬍子不多，一臉乖巧的模樣。他是土生土長的埃及人，自小擁有一雙情感飽滿而深邃靈動的大眼睛，因而被發掘加入演藝學院。畢業後他開始旅歐試鏡，被倫敦有名的藍車劇團相中加入時，他天真以為，自己作為專業演員的前途從此一片光明。可惜加入劇團以後，他只能在主力團員無法出場時替補演出，或者當個背景上的黑衣人而已。

為了爭取更加重要的演出機會，Mo硬着頭皮去找劇團的導演私下談談。

在業界享負盛名的狂人導演Jose望向Mo，不說一句，只是盯着他看，像是要看穿甚麼似的，良久才淡淡開口：「你在表演之中投放的力量，還不足夠。」

這下Mo茫然了。他一向勤奮上進，不管是編劇音樂還是服裝燈光負責人們的指導，他都有好好聆聽受教，從聲音表情到身體動作一一反覆排練。他覺得，自己已做好能做的一切，不知道應該再做甚麼，去增進表演水平。如果說，問題不在於他的技巧，而是情感力量的投放，他唯一想到的，便是一個不可抗力因素的拖累。

「那是因為我還沒有完整的視力吧。」

Jose先是驚訝，然後歪頭有點失望的表情，讓Mo有點後悔。那時他還太年輕，年輕到以為，靈魂伴侶便是世界的全部，只要找到靈魂伴侶，他便會擁有完整的視力，以至人生。

靈魂伴侶之於人的意義，不單單是心靈上的連繫與支持，而是更實在的，可以為整個世界塗上色彩的重大改變。

每個人在遇到自己靈魂伴侶以前，眼裏的世界都只有黑白，沒有色彩。只有唯一一位命中註定的靈魂伴侶能夠刺激人腦分泌一種特別激素，激活視錐細胞，從而接收視覺中的顏色。

然而這個人到底是誰、在何方、甚麼時候出現，人類至今仍然無法預測，甚至有人活了一輩子都沒遇見自己的靈魂伴侶。公共建設例如交通燈早已考慮到大量色盲者的存在，以文字輔助顏色，即使永遠色盲也不影響日常生活。

這是對平常人而言，但對專業演員來說，並不一樣。

優秀的演員需要觀察和接收生活中的情感與行為，內化成自己思想的一部份，再透過身體和語言的演繹向觀眾傳達訊息。連真實世界的色彩都無法看見，就如活在一方崩塌了的世界，這樣不完整的他們又怎能說服觀眾，自己在台上表現的是完整無缺的情感？

「孩子，找到靈魂伴侶、看到彩色世界，不一定都是好事。」

以英俊臉孔聞名的Jose像在嘆息一樣低吟，他眼眸裏湧動的情緒，當時Mo沒有看懂。畢竟他都沒法看到色彩，又談何理解所有人。

那次跟Jose討論之後，Mo便轉到意大利的劇團工作。在倫敦，他出席過很多埃及裔移民的聚會，或者把範圍擴大一點，他也結識不少穆斯林朋友，但他的眼前依然是一片黑白。這時換個別的地方，總有更大希望找到靈魂伴侶，看到彩色世界。

往後三年間，在意大利劇團對表演藝術的激情中練習，Mo對情感和肢體的控制能力增進一大步。他逐漸演上重要的角色，憑藉在舞台上情感狀態和身體動作的爆發力，得到有名的紅軍劇團導演Jurgen賞識。

在Jurgen的熱情邀請下，Mo決定再次去英格蘭。這一次，他不再是那個迷惘地把失敗歸咎於靈魂伴侶的年輕男孩。他仍渴望找到自己的靈魂伴侶，但這幾年他跟許多不同的演員和工作人員合作，當中也有不少色盲的人，令他明白，就算眼中沒有色彩，也不能對演技失去自信。

鬈髮變長，鬍子留得濃密，臉廓更加深刻鮮明，但真正成長的，是那雙仍然看不見色彩卻變得強韌堅定而充滿自信的眼睛。

＊＊＊

利物浦規模最大的紅軍劇團，歷史悠久，團徽是當地標誌、一隻火紅色的利物鳥。

在乍暖還寒的春風之中，Mo站在劇團排練場前，凝望貼在牆上的團徽——即使他眼裏看到的，只是一個灰色的剪影。可是，雀鳥之所以能夠翱翔天際，不是因着牠的顏色，而是強而有力的雙翼。

他相信，在這裏，他將會像羽翼豐滿的利物鳥一樣飛往更廣大的舞台。

新加入劇團的Mo被安排先參觀綵排，熟悉一下紅軍劇團即將再度公演的王牌劇目《劫富濟貧羅賓漢》。遵從每早一杯咖啡的習慣，Mo端着最愛的意式瑪琪朵走進排練場，經過走廊，準備轉角推門走進主綵排室——

條件反射式尖叫一聲，手上的咖啡杯應聲掉落。

Mo抬頭看，他撞上一個高大帥氣的男人，也許為了方便綵排之類，那人腳上只穿着襪子，而掉在地上從杯中溢出的咖啡，不偏不倚地染上他右腳襪子的前半端，彷彿襪子本來就分成兩截深淺色一樣。

這模樣實在太滑稽了，Mo忍不住放聲大笑，抱着肚子笑得前俯後仰。稍為定神過後，才想到這樣對陌生的對方非常失禮，趕忙收起笑容道歉。

這名倒霉的男子臉廓分明，眉宇帶着英氣而硬朗，看起來像東歐戰鬥民族的一員。他微微眯起眼睛，以一種不可思議的目光盯着Mo。Mo這才驚恐起來，剛加入劇團的他絕對不想得罪伙伴，他看着對方抬起右手，手臂上滿是刺青——

但他只是一手拍拍Mo的肩膀，翹起嘴角，帶點無奈的失笑，就像遇見任何倒霉事都能一笑置之。

「你就是新來的團員嗎？下次請我喝咖啡賠罪吧。」

對方的笑容讓Mo鬆一口氣，此時劇團團長英格蘭人Hendo從綵排室內跑過來察看，一臉關愛的表情，「Dejan、Mo，你們怎麼了？」

在Dejan的抱怨中Hendo看看那隻襪子，呵呵呵呵的大笑聲響遍綵排室。

初次見面的意外，拉近了Mo跟克羅地亞演員Dejan的距離。比Mo年長三歲的Dejan嘴上說是要幫助新團員適應環境，每天都主動笑嘻嘻的走近Mo。

Dejan是個愛開玩笑的人，在綵排以外的時間，從奇裝異服到精緻道具到華麗佈景，都可以成為笑料之一。說笑時他總是一手搭上Mo的肩膀，身高差讓這一動作非常流暢，Mo也不抗拒，倚着Dejan笑得歡樂。

那杯Mo曾承諾作為賠罪的咖啡，一直以各種借口被擱置到＂明天＂，直到某天他終於受不了Dejan煩人的碎碎唸，跟他一起走到咖啡店。

在咖啡店前Mo卻耍手搖頭，不滿抱怨：「Starbucks也算咖啡嗎？我不要，我們去Costa。」

「是你要向我賠罪，當然應該由我來選。」Dejan抱着手理直氣壯。

「是我要付的錢，由我來選才對吧。」

「你這算賠罪嗎？」

「我只說請你喝咖啡，沒說要按你的意思選。」Mo攤手。

「我不管，都走到這裏了，這次你請客。」

「那好吧，」Mo不情願的努嘴妥協，「你之後再請我喝一杯Costa。」

「我為甚麼要請你？！」

「那天就因為你，我損失了一杯咖啡，你應該也請我作賠罪。」

Dejan看看Mo，從初遇開始，那雙深邃的眼睛永遠那麼清澈，濃密翹起的睫毛在眨眼之間微微顫動，明亮的眼瞳直勾勾地投射進人的內心深處，Dejan完全無法責怪或拒絕他，只好投降似的舉起雙手，「好了好了，聽你的，成交。」

Mo的嘴角向上揚起，露出一口白牙。

只有劇團成員手機能登入，存放劇團所有演員和工作人員視力資料的電子資料庫。

我只是想知道那天他能不能看到襪子上咖啡的顏色，Mo這麼說服自己。他把手機屏幕滑到Dejan資料那一欄，上面清清楚楚寫着＂色覺：全色盲＂。

《劫富濟貧羅賓漢》如期開演，但Mo只被安排替補角色和換場，心裏不免感到焦急——這樣的工作並不是他加入紅軍劇團的原因。他渴望更多參與演出，而不是光坐在後台等待。

即使不說出口，Mo的焦慮也完全傳達到Dejan心上，Dejan在鬼臉逗得Mo狂笑以後忽然摸摸他蓬鬆的天然鬈髮，笑容燦爛卻很認真，「別擔心，笑一下。」

「第二幕第三場準備」，後台休息室傳來廣播，牆上的提示燈閃着紅光，是Dejan的登場時間。

Dejan馬上走出休息室，又裝成帥氣的回頭說：「不用太想我。」

Mo翻翻白眼，嫌棄的不給一點面子，「得了吧，你又不是甚麼重要角色，不就出場一下，馬上就回來後台了。」揮揮手着Dejan快點離開。

_「謝謝你為我提供藏身之所_ _，_ _抱歉我必須要離開了_ _，_ _官兵已經快追捕到這裏_ _。_ _」_

_「能夠幫助行俠仗義的羅賓漢先生_ _，_ _是我的榮幸_ _。_ _」_

_「今日一別，餘生恐怕沒有再見機會了_ _。_ _」_

_「雖然我只是您偉大路上的小角色_ _，_ _但我會好好珍惜這段記憶_ _，_ _以後一定會一遍又一遍的對子孫述說，您為我們村子做的英勇事蹟_ _。_ _」_

_「作為紀念_ _，_ _我把這支穿雲箭送給你吧。」_

Mo一邊傾聽舞台傳來模糊的對白聲，一邊百無聊賴地把玩化妝間鏡台上的貓吊飾。他望着鏡像中自己的蓬蓬頭，忽然想到Dejan說過，那就像在頭上放着讓他過敏的貓毛，忍不住自個兒的咯咯笑起來。

美國影壇女王Vivien Leigh說過，喜劇比悲劇難演，讓人笑比讓人哭更加困難。

主攻喜劇的團員Milly和Robbo常把這名言掛在嘴邊，每次創作喜劇，他們都必須為搏觀眾一笑絞盡腦汁。對於拖着工作後疲累的身軀來到劇場、為一場表演付出真金白銀的觀眾，放聲大笑就是他們的救贖。

悲傷總是世界通行的，生離死別，不管國藉宗教文化背景，都能令人痛苦落淚。歡笑卻來自每個人的一顆心靈，一個人覺得好笑的事情，不一定能引起另一個人的笑容。

笑容最需要的，是靈魂的共鳴，是心情的互動，是感覺的連繫。

英格蘭人團員Ox眼看Mo又一次因為Dejan無聊笑話而捧腹大笑，不禁輕拍Mo的肩膀感嘆：「兄弟，你人真好，為了不讓Dej尷尬總是給他笑笑。」

「對，我這就是在假笑。」

Mo一臉我是好人我自豪的笑容，非常得意；Dejan只好捏捏Mo的臉頰，對這失禮的說法提出微小的抗議。

笑容對紅軍劇團團員並不陌生。劇團宛如一個大家庭，導演像是父親，團員間關係非常密切，排練場經常充滿笑聲。

可惜這些笑聲並沒能轉化成觀眾的掌聲。《劫富濟貧羅賓漢》曾經在全國巡演並大受歡迎，但自從王牌主演退出劇團，入座率就大幅下跌。

之後劇團改為演出一些短期劇目，Milly和Robbo自編自演的喜劇《人生交叉點》、Ox主演的科幻劇《震懾藍月》、荷蘭人Virgil主演的意識流獨白劇《當我們談論防衛時我們在談論甚麼》，都頗受不同類迎的觀眾歡迎。但導演Jurgen更希望發展一個廣泛觀眾愛看的王牌長期劇目，經過多月的策劃和籌備，Jurgen終於公佈劇團的重量級新劇目——

《埃及之王》，改編自不久前在美國出版的一本暢銷小說，是為Mo度身訂造的新作。故事講述古埃及王朝一名饒勇善戰的年輕法老，在擊退強大外敵的同時，自身不斷成長，最後終於成為真正的埃及之王。


	2. Chapter 2

(2)

《埃及之王》是紅軍劇團重點籌劃的新劇目，為了在舞台呈現古埃及王朝的景象，金碧輝煌的宮殿、色彩斑爛的壁畫、華麗繽紛的服裝、珠光閃閃的飾品，每一項舞台細節都經過悉心設計，並所費不菲。

可是，「那些色彩，我全都看不見。」

首次擔當主演，並非缺乏自信，但Mo還是想再一次向導演確認，沒有色覺的舞台主演，是不是，符合他們的期望。

「那種事情我們早就知道了。」戴着帽子和眼鏡的Jurgen豪邁大笑，毫無保留地展示一口潔白牙齒，「真正能夠打動觀眾靈魂深處的演技，就是讓他們看到你所感受到的一切。只要把身上所有能量投入於舞台之上，以全心全意的演繹打動人心，不管是否能辨認色彩，也是出色的演員。」

不愧是被譽為業界中最懂得激勵演員的導演之一，聽到Jurgen一番話，任何演員都會自信十足，潛能盡展。

跟導演和工作人員開會以後，Mo帶着對新劇的憧憬離開排練場，剛走出去就碰上正要開車離開的Dejan，於是他毫不猶疑跳上副駕駛座，讓Dejan捎他一程。Dejan卻沒有馬上開動引掣，「我還沒對你說，恭喜你，我們的新主演。」他由衷的送上祝賀，笑容非常坦率。

Mo小聲道謝，氣氛一時間變得寂靜而別扭，Dejan便以無奈的自嘲打破局面：「老實說，你才進團沒多久就當上主角，看到你我都沒自信了。」

低頭沉默，Mo不知道該怎麼回應。Dejan加入紅軍劇團已經四年，一直都沒能拿下重要的角色。如今Mo一躍成為王牌劇目的主演，如果因為角色的差距而讓兩人再也無法自然相處，那是Mo絕對不願意看到的。他腦袋轉了又轉，琢磨是否要安慰Dejan，或是要說那些＂我只是比較幸運＂、＂你也很快有機會＂之類的話，沒有意義，卻偏要裝成禮貌謙虛。

在Mo找到合適的話之前，Dejan伸手揉揉他的鬈髮，露出令人安心的微笑，「角色徵選明天就要開始，相信我，我會演上法老的侍衛。」他的語氣自信而肯定：「我是世界上最好的侍衛，我一定會守護最偉大的埃及之王。」

Mo忽然意識到，不管任何情況，對Dejan根本不需要戴着客套又虛偽的面具。他仿如法老一樣傲氣滿滿的抬起下巴，手指對方，像居高臨下的命令：「那你最好在我的王朝之中當個稱職的侍衛，不然我可不會留情。」

在引掣發動的聲音中，是兩人此起彼落的笑聲。

一週後，Jurgen向團員公佈角色分配， Dejan如願以償演上想要的角色——戲份不多，卻是他讀完劇本以後特別鍾情的人物。Mo以擁抱祝賀激動的Dejan，克羅地亞人收緊雙臂的同時稍為低頭，順勢輕吻一下Mo的額頭。

不論角色，能夠一同站在舞台之上，就是身處同一個世界的幸運。

埃及之王一角對Mo的體力與演技是個嚴峻的考驗：劇情包含大量動作場面，英語口條既要清晰流利，卻又必須保留獨特的阿拉伯口音。在戰鬥以外不必穿盔甲的戲份，埃及之王都要赤裸上身，戴上厚重的金屬項鍊、臂環和手環，為追求視覺效果，肌肉訓練也是不能缺少的一環。Mo每天反覆練習動作場景和台詞，不用排練的時候，就在健身房鍛練體格。

經過幾星期在健身房加倍鍛練和控制飲食的努力，本來略嫌平坦的胸腹轉變成一塊塊高低有致的肌肉，挺拔而結實。對特訓成果非常滿意，Mo在健身房的鏡子前光膀子自拍一輪，不假思索便把其中一張最喜歡的照片發給Dejan。在按下發送鍵後又多少有了顧慮，他刻意補上一句，抱歉手滑發錯了，習慣性的添加幾個笑哭表情符號。

Dejan倒是回得很快：給我二十個月我就能超越你，附上自己也在赤膊鍛練的一張照片，雖然肌肉不多，高挑身型的骨架卻很好看。Mo盯住手機開心大笑——在健身房投來眾多好奇的目光之中，這動作是一種無形的暗示，足以拉開距離，拒人千里。

手機再次傳來震動，仍是來自Dejan的訊息：放鬆一下，我帶你在利物浦逛逛？

確實搬到利物浦以後都沒有好好遊覽過這城市，難得有人自告奮勇當導遊，對身心倦極之人是極為吸引的邀約。Mo嘴上抱怨很麻煩，卻笑着坐到副駕駛座。當滿場健身器械的景色變成利物浦高低錯落的天際線，狹小侷促的室內空間變成寬敞熱鬧的街景，乾燥悶熱的人工空氣變成流動清涼的戶外氣息，繃緊疲憊的心靈一下子流過舒暢爽快的觸感，就像是放下沉重的啞鈴一刻，令人全身鬆馳得想放聲大喊。

利物浦在最初總是毫不起眼，但沉澱下來的歷史與文化，會在深入了解後悄悄流進人心。醒覺到的時候，這城市在你心頭之中已留下不會褪色的印記。遊覽有名的Anfield球場，參觀The Beatles故事館，在Liverpool ONE逛街買衣服（色盲並不妨礙兩人互相嘲諷時裝品味），標準的觀光客行程，沒有特別卻叫人滿足。

最後他們端着咖啡，走到Albert Dock附近的河畔長廊，背靠龐大的摩天輪坐下來。在秋天的微風中，夕陽的餘暉映照在平靜的默西河面上，河水緩緩流淌，一如無盡的時間。總是向着同一方向流走的河水，遠去而無法挽回，只能繼續通往未知的世界，尋找從未見過的出口。

黑白的世界隨太陽落下越發黯淡，靈魂的思念卻沿河水漂流慢慢浮起。離開了故鄉的靈魂，已經無法回頭，只能不斷往前走，開拓新的路程；但對故地的想念卻像生生不息的河水，不管走到哪裏，仍然從最初的原點不絕湧至。

Dejan彷彿感應到對方心念所至，「在你眼前的，是默西河，或是別的？」

Mo沒作聲，只是點點頭，喝下一口咖啡。明明過去生活艱苦，也沒甚麼美好的經歷，目光中的河流，卻總是流到對故鄉的思念——那裏也有一條河流，更闊大、更美麗，也更遙遠。

Dejan深深吐一口氣，「要說的話，比起河流，我還是更喜歡海。」

「克羅地亞的海？」Mo開口問，但他已經知道答案。

Dejan的眼光順着河水流動，在河水結聚之時，聚合成廣大的海洋。小時候為了逃避戰亂，Dejan的童年大部份不在克羅地亞度過，然而克羅地亞依然是他認定的唯一家鄉。就算離開多久，距離多遠，那片一望無際的海，一直在他心上。

即使他根本看不見海洋的碧藍。

Mo從鼻子呼氣笑着打趣說：「都是一片黑白，克羅地亞的海，說不定跟埃及的沙漠也沒差多少。」

「確實，也許我們在思念的，是相同的景色。」Dejan低頭看着咖啡杯莞爾。

漫沙黃土跟浩瀚蒼海，明明各自由海水或浮沙組成，卻同樣萬里無邊，同樣平靜發亮，同樣洶湧浮沉。兩個在這城市拼搏的異鄉人，各有不同的背景和信仰，卻同樣告別了過去，跟故鄉漸行漸遠，直到他們發現靈魂之中，仍刻着一片思念的家鄉之景，不能磨滅，不能消褪。

靈魂到底是甚麼？

人要怎樣才能分享靈魂？

是不是只有分享靈魂的人，才值得擁有彩色的世界？

河水仍然在流淌，時間卻在靈魂之中瞬間靜止。眼前的色彩變得毫不重要，當Mo合上眼睛，他能感受到心靈深處連繫着另一端相似的靈魂，所思所想，都能相互分享，不論黑白，不論彩色。

回程的時候，天空早已換上黑色布幕。 Mo不客氣的鑽進後座，Dejan忍不住抱怨：「我才不是職業司機，你不是該坐在我身邊陪我聊天嗎？」

「不要。」Mo繫上安全帶就整個人歪倒霸佔後座，「我睏了，我要睡覺。」

面對Mo閉上眼睛就入睡的模樣，Dejan認命地嘆口氣開車。到達Mo的公寓樓下，停下車子，Dejan從後視鏡看到他的乘客正眉心舒展、一臉安心的熟睡中，不禁泛起微笑。作為劇團重點新劇目的主演，Mo所承受的壓力可想而知，因此在這關鍵時期，任何紛擾心神的舉動都不恰當。Dejan摒棄了所有想法，默默注視鏡像中那張深刻動人的臉——此時Mo不是舞台上氣勢強大的法老，反而像一個驕橫任性的小孩，嘴角微翹，正遊歷在妙不可言的夢境之中。

Mo的確在做夢。

夢裏他可能在演電影還是甚麼，變成一個足球員，穿着紅色的球衣在草地上奔跑。尖銳的哨子聲響起，他的隊伍贏得一個重要冠軍，所有人瘋了似的在球場慶祝。

蔚藍的天空、青翠的草地、火紅的球衣、銀晃晃的獎杯、金光閃閃的獎牌，五彩繽紛，鮮活飽滿。紅軍劇團所有成員，還有看台上成千上萬穿着紅色球衣、舉起紅圍巾的球迷，每個人都一臉難以名狀的興奮。

Dejan就在Mo身邊，摟住Mo的肩膀，一同舉起繫在脖子的獎牌拍照，俊朗的臉上是燦爛盛放的笑容，連咖啡色的眼眸內都全是笑意。

「Mo，到你家了……」

有如在電影院，手機鈴聲在電影最精彩的情節間突然響起，Dejan催促的聲音從遠方的另一個世界傳來，打破電影的連貫性，令Mo非常生氣。再多一會，讓我在這彩色世界再多待一會就好，讓我多看兩眼彩色的你，Mo在心裏默唸。當一幅黑白草稿終於塗上顏色，變成引人注目的畫像，一切在Mo眼中都如此珍貴，目光一秒也不願移開。

「Mo，Mo……」

呼喚聲更加急促，Mo甚至感受到自己的肩膊傳來拍動，但他還是堅持閉着眼睛，不想讓彩色的夢境流走——

眼瞼最終還是不受控的張開。Mo眼前Dejan咖啡色的眸子，跟夢境裏的一模一樣。


	3. Chapter 3

(3)

早晨第一絲光線從窗簾的縫隙滲進室內，Mo驀地睜開眼睛。

漆黑褪卻，日光降臨，眼前的世界又重新染上亮麗的色彩。Mo用力眨眼幾下，晃晃頭，想確認身處的不是夢境。直到胸膛傳來重量，他終於認清，這是夢境以外的現實。

最近領養的暹羅貓撒嬌似的爬到Mo胸前。微笑抱起溫順可愛的小貓，Mo第一次知道自家小貓的瞳色。淺藍的眼瞳，如同一顆閃亮的寶石，鑲嵌在黑白柔軟的毛髮之中，格外奪目。

如果可以，Mo希望忘記自己昨晚是怎麼跟Dejan道別的。當Mo在Dejan的車上張開眼睛，便看到咖啡色的眼眸、溫潤膚色的臉孔、淡紅色的嘴唇、黑茶色的短髮、眉毛與鬍子，一切都跟夢境中沒有分別。來自夢中勝利的興奮感仍在延續，Mo雙手捧住Dejan的臉，微仰起頭，輕輕親吻溫暖的額頭。

Dejan一瞬間愣住，但面對Mo像是找不到焦點的迷濛眼神，他大概以為Mo還沒完全睡醒，揮手叫Mo趕快回家休息。

然而就算能忘掉當時像條件反射般的舉動，Mo也絕對不會忘記，是那一雙眼眸，映照在他不再單調的視線中。

在視覺變成彩色後第一個映進眼簾的人，就是你命中註定的靈魂伴侶，這是連三歲小孩都熟知的自然定律。

當Dejan拿起一片pizza狼吞虎嚥之際，坐在對面的Mo卻僅是定睛看着他。彷彿剛剛來臨世界的初生嬰兒一樣，第一次看到的彩色景象，一切都如此新鮮有趣。

「你怎麼不吃？」感受到Mo動也不動的視線，Dejan抬頭問。

「我又不愛吃pizza。」Mo笑嘻嘻的回答。

明明提出中午一起去pizza店的是Mo，還特意挑好一家號稱提供正宗拿玻里風味pizza的店——但事實上他只想看看五顏六色的pizza醬汁與配料：傳統的比如紅色蕃茄醬、綠色奧勒岡葉和白色Mozzarella，或者新穎的比如黃色菠蘿、紫色洋葱、黑色橄欖等等。

Mo輕鬆自在的說：「別只顧吃，放鬆一下欣賞美食不好嗎。」

嘴裏塞滿pizza，Dejan甚麼都說不出來，只好對Mo奇怪的話翻一下白眼，繼續專注填飽肚子。Mo仍然心情大好，掏出手機拍下Dejan的吃相，還順勢上傳到Instagram。

另一個熱騰騰的pizza送到，Dejan急不及待向食物伸手，卻被Mo的指尖阻止。

Mo叫來服務員，對方確認一下後馬上為錯誤連聲道歉，把另一組客人點的指天椒pizza取走，換來Mo點的墨西哥辣椒pizza。

Dejan舉起拇指，對Mo的敏銳觸覺連番讚嘆。要是平日的Mo，一定會得意洋洋地誇獎自己，順道借機嘲笑Dejan一番。

此刻他卻一句話都說不出來。赤紅的指天椒與鮮綠的墨西哥辣椒，對他的靈魂伴侶來說，並沒有甚麼不一樣。Dejan每吐出一句讚賞， Mo就在心裏質問，為甚麼他的靈魂伴侶沒能看到色彩？

咖啡店是飯後例行的下一站，經過一輪排隊，Dejan手上卻只拿着一杯咖啡。

「我的份呢？」Mo不滿地睥睨對方。

Dejan驚訝的張口：「怎麼，你也要喝咖啡嗎？」

「不然你以為我跟你來咖啡店是要幹麼？」Mo沒說出口的是，他的靈魂伴侶，為甚麼無法感應到他內心的思法？

看到Mo失望的樣子，Dejan認命地再去排隊給Mo買一杯意式瑪奇朵。

《埃及之王》公開試演的日子逐漸逼近，這天燈光設計師Bobby向Hendo和Mo在工作室講解幾個主要場景的燈光編排，其中一幕飾演年輕總督的Hendo發現有外敵潛伏在法老的宮殿之中，Bobby準備以一片紅色燈光比喻危機四伏的境況。兩人以為Mo仍未擁有色覺，特意細心解釋紅燈營造的氣氛，Mo躊躇一下，還是沒法開口說出真相。

他們開始試驗燈光效果，當紅燈映照全部，每個人的臉都染成一片紅光， Hendo突然露出懷念的表情。擔任紅軍劇團燈光設計師已好幾年的Bobby笑得合不攏嘴，兩排潔白的牙齒比舞台燈光更閃亮，他就知道這抹艷紅，會讓Hendo回味跟Adam一起看到色彩的那天。

Hendo和Adam的關係在紅軍劇團內無人不曉——兩名演員既是熱愛中的戀人，也是緊密的靈魂伴侶。故事的另一部份，對劇團新人Mo來說，卻是第一次聽到。

當時Hendo跟Adam互相確認了心意，兩人都是色盲者，也已做好永遠看不見色彩的心理準備。就算不是命中註定的靈魂伴侶，就算不能為對方帶來彩色的世界，他們都認定對方是自己唯一想在一起的人。某天他們一起綵排的時候，卻毫無預警地看到色彩。

「我們正在測試都市愛情劇《最愛的室友》結局一幕的燈光，火紅的燈光亮起，突然我眼前便是映照在泛紅色中的Ads，赤紅的臉似笑非笑的看着我，彷彿世界都在那一刻停止，只有我們二人身陷熊熊烈焰之中。那熾熱的景象，我一輩子都不會忘記。」Hendo沉醉在與Adam的回憶之中，一向硬朗堅強的他，表情都變得柔軟——任誰看到他跟Adam，都會熱烈認同：看，那兩個英格蘭人，是多美好的一對靈魂伴侶！

但Mo的靈魂伴侶既沒法看到他所看到的，也沒法感知他的所思所想。他曾經為不能看見顏色感到失落，但此刻他感受着紅色的燈光，卻漸漸迷惘。他本以為他的靈魂伴侶會是個埃及人，或者至少能說阿拉伯語，再或者至少是個穆斯林，他實在搞不懂，真主安排的命運到底是甚麼意思。

站在大學圖書館前，Mo看到急步走過來的人，馬上親切地笑着揮手。裹着深紅色頭巾、身材嬌小的女生以阿拉伯語道歉並解釋：「跟指導教授一起做實驗，比預定時間晚了。」

Mo一邊擺擺手說沒關係，一邊從對方手上接過幾本厚重的書籍。

名叫Magi的女生跟Mo是在埃及的青梅竹馬，Mo旅歐試鏡的同時，Magi則考上利物浦大學的研究院，專攻生物科技方面的研究。為了更深入了解埃及之王一角，Mo想多看有關古埃及王朝的書籍作參考，便聯絡Magi幫忙從大學圖書館借書。

二人因工作繁忙而久未見面，自然聊起近況。Magi非常喜歡英國的教育，對成為利物浦大學的研究生一臉自豪。要不是決意要走舞台演員這條充滿未知的道路，Mo或許早就聽從母親的建議，跟Magi結婚，成家立室；但看到Magi一步一步成為優秀的研究人員，Mo更由衷為對方感到高興。他關心的問：「剛剛你說的實驗，是對哪方面的研究？」

提到自己參與的實驗，Magi眼神都亮起來，興奮的解釋：「那是一個長期研究計劃，我們正提煉和合成各種物質作試驗，希望能激活人體的視錐細胞——換句話說，我們希望找出一種物質，令沒有因靈魂伴侶得到色覺的人，都可以看到色彩。」

靈魂伴侶，這個詞令Mo的世界有如天翻地覆，他假裝冷靜的吐出疑問：「可是，除了視覺以外，誰都不能證明，兩個人就是命中註定的靈魂伴侶吧？如果色覺的變化不一定由靈魂伴侶引起，人們不就沒法察覺誰是自己的靈魂伴侶？」

「就算能幸運遇上靈魂伴侶，兩人在不同時間點看見色彩的並不是少數，甚至有些案例，靈魂伴侶相遇後其中一方至死都沒能擁有色覺。現時科學界對於靈魂伴侶導致視覺轉變的機制還沒有定論，激活色覺的條件不單單是結識靈魂伴侶這個客觀的因素，而是牽涉到每個人主觀的情緒感受。難道人們應該為求這些不確定的可能性，犠牲擁有色覺的機會？」Magi像在發表論文一樣，淡定表達自己的觀點，「Mo，你不是一直很想擁有色覺、提升演技嗎？雖然我們的實驗還在初步試驗階段，距離能真正投入市場還有很長一段時間，但我以為你會很支持這項能幫助很多人的研究——」

Magi突然像想起甚麼似的，敏銳的她察覺到Mo並不為可以激活色覺的實驗雀躍，那只有一個可能，便是研究成果對他來說已無關痛癢。

Mo對Magi的提問點點頭，沒法對一起長大的人說謊，只能請她保守秘密。

Magi先是有點吃驚，稍作消化以後便好奇的問：「你的靈魂伴侶，是個怎樣的人呢？」

向來謙虛有禮的Mo，忽然變得毒舌：「那個人，早上總是一副沒睡醒的樣子、愛喝沒味道的廉價咖啡還不肯請客、開車技術爛得要命、說的無聊笑話一點都不好笑、穿衣沒品味到誰都救不了、安慰別人時只會搬老套的心靈雞湯，髮型也……」

「哦——」

Mo本想說下去，卻被Magi一聲拉長的尾音打斷，她意味深長的微笑看着他，如同已看穿一切，Mo只好窘迫的停下來。

「在茫茫人海中找到靈魂伴侶，是十分難得的，這件事本身的重大意義，不需要任何證明，也不會因為是否擁有色覺而改變。就算終有一天，生物科技能令人類不必依靠靈魂伴侶而看到彩色世界，靈魂伴侶在人類生命中都是無可取代的存在。」

醉心於有關靈魂伴侶研究的女生沒有動搖的述說，Mo完全無法反駁。

＊＊＊

終於來到《埃及之王》公開試演前的最後一個晚上。Jurgen提早結束在劇院的實地綵排，讓團員回去好好休息，準備明天的試演。Mo想搭Dejan的便車回去，卻見他並沒有走往劇院的出口，反而通過長長的走廊，踏上階梯，打開一扇門。

走出去，便是劇院的天台，十二月初的利物浦早已夜幕低垂，華燈初現。高聳挺拔的大廈，與街道上川流不息的行人和車輛，互相輝映。

一陣冷風吹來，Mo戴好圍巾卻還是忍不住吸吸鼻子，阿嚏一聲，打了一個噴嚏。

Dejan轉頭看到是Mo，便揚起嘴角，說：「這是在劇場以外的另一片天空，每個重要的時刻，都總想來這裏看看，就像儀式一樣。」他深呼吸，任由冷空氣竄進氣管，讓全身細胞被冰涼的痛感喚醒。這城市的空氣不算清新，卻有種獨特的味道，令人沉醉。

二人沉默良久，完成這個心照不宣的儀式。第二天就會有傳媒和業界人士觀看新劇目的初次公開演出，在這重要關頭，作為主演的Mo卻感到不可思議的平靜。

要做的所有都已經做好，剩下的也只能交予命運。

就如靈魂伴侶一樣。

還沒到想回家的時間，兩人你一言我一語的吵鬧過後，還是一致決定去Albert Dock附近逛逛。聖誕節快到，四處都擺放着華麗的聖誕樹，樹上掛滿各種顏色的燈泡，建築物外牆是一幅幅彩燈連成的漂亮畫像與祝福字句，巨大的摩天輪纏上銀燈，如同懸在空中閃耀的馬車。

他們在聖誕市集買了咖啡，捧着散發暖意的咖啡杯隨人群漫步。Mo不會慶祝聖誕節，但這是他第一次看到七彩漂亮的燈飾，自然特別享受聖誕氣氛。他不肯定這是不是個合適的時機，但也許是聖誕燈飾給他的鼓動，或是明天公演給他的勇氣，他抬頭望向一路火樹銀花，問：「你會覺得看不到聖誕燈飾的色彩很可惜嗎？」

「不。」Dejan斬釘截鐵的搖頭。「我才不在意。」

「所以沒找到靈魂伴侶也沒關係？」這是Mo和Dejan之間第一次談到關於靈魂伴侶的話題，Mo緊張得心跳直響，Dejan卻很淡然，說：「當然沒關係。」

不想就這樣讓話題結束，Mo一改打鬧時毫不正經的常態，繼續說：「可是，作為演員，如果找到靈魂伴侶，就能看到舞台上燈光和佈景的色彩。」

Dejan呷一口咖啡，挑眉反駁：「那又怎樣，你也應該明白，演技並不單單建立於視覺之上。」

Mo仍然不死心，「但靈魂伴侶可以讓你…..」

「別再給我提起他媽的靈魂伴侶！」

Dejan停下腳步，大聲喝斷Mo的話。三秒之前他還是Mo身邊那個貪玩愛笑的大男孩，但在這一秒鐘，他眼裏閃燃憤怒的火焰，本來溫和帥氣的臉像是被扭曲一樣，從眉頭到嘴巴都在顫抖，與其說是生氣，不如說是難以忍受的劇痛。他呼吸急促，緊握拳頭，想擊退一個不存在的敵人，卻在下一刻被重擊至痛苦倒地。

Mo第一次在Dejan身上看到這突如其來的轉變，驚愕得說不出話來，只能睜大眼睛盯住變得陌生的熟人。Mo的眼神讓Dejan意識到自己的失態，閉眼定神，他很快又回復正常，嘆一口氣，摸摸自己的額角，「抱歉，我太激動了。」

長長的睫毛隨眼視線垂下，Dejan用力翹起嘴角，笑容之中流露的卻是悲傷。或許他可以說個無聊笑話，把話題就此帶過，但當他對上Mo清澈的眼睛，靈魂四周築起的防線便被瞬間擊潰。Mo總是跑得太快了，他沒辦法制止Mo穿過防線直達他靈魂的深處，只能將整個故事如實訴說。

那年Dejan才十六歲，立志成為演員的他在薩格勒布一邊打工一邊加入劇團演出小角色，雖然生活很艱苦，一個一起打工的女生，卻在他身邊一直陪伴他，鼓勵他。親友們都告誡他不應該辜負對方的心意，終於他決定花費半個月薪水，買下一大束鮮艷奪目的紅玫瑰向她告白。

苦候多時的女生非常高興，她告訴Dejan，她能看到玫瑰艷麗的紅色，Dejan便是她的靈魂伴侶。

Dejan並沒有介意自己仍沒擁有色覺，他天真樂觀的以為，他的靈魂伴侶能看到彩色世界，便是他最大的幸福。每年的告白紀念日，Dejan都會送她一束美麗的紅玫瑰。

後來Dejan輾轉來到英格蘭，試鏡成功加入紅軍劇團，一切都似乎在往好的方面發展。Dejan又一次手捧一束紅玫瑰想送給她那天，她卻哭着向Dejan道歉：她之前其實從來沒能看到玫瑰的顏色。那是一個天大的謊言，他們二人並不是靈魂伴侶。

Dejan在震驚之中原諒了她，微笑對她說，沒關係，即使不是靈魂伴侶，我們也可以一起快樂地生活下去。

但她只是搖搖頭，告訴Dejan，她必須離開他，因為她已經愛上另一個人——那個真正專屬她的靈魂伴侶，在她眼裏彩色世界中第一個出現的男人。「Dej，你不明白，當你的心靈和眼睛同時看到彩色世界，是怎樣的感覺。他很窮，窮得連像樣的花束都買不起，但我能看到，他在路邊給我採摘的野花，長有世上最溫暖甜蜜的顏色，剎那間我覺得我的人生終於變得完整。」

Dejan只能凝視她離去時灰色的背影，將手上灰色的花束摧毀砸爛。

「誰都根本沒法證實，到底哪一個是真相，哪一個是謊言。所謂靈魂伴侶，不過是一個方便離棄的藉口，一個用以背叛的理由；以靈魂伴侶之名，將傷害他人的決定歸因於無法讀懂的命運，將欺騙別人的行為歸因於虛無飄渺的顏色。」

Dejan堅決的告訴Mo：「我再也不會相信關於靈魂伴侶的一切了。」

佳節臨近，入夜後人潮反而更盛，不少街頭賣藝者把握機會，展現他們的才華以維持生計。當中一把清脆卻帶着憂傷的女聲，響徹街角：

_“I know there's pain in your heart_ _（我知道你心裏藏着痛苦）_

 _And you're covered in scars_ _（身上滿佈傷痕）_

 _Wish you could see what I do_ _（我只希望你能看到我所看到的）_

_'Cause baby, everything you are_ _（因為_ _親愛的_ _你的所有）_

 _Is everything I need_ _（便是我需要的一切）_

 _You're everything to me_ _（你就是我生命的一切）_

 _Baby, every single part_ _（親愛的_ _你身上每一個部分）_

 _Is who you're meant to be_ _（都是你註定要成為的模樣）_

 _'Cause you were meant for me_ _（因為你就是我命中註定的人）_

_And everything happens for a reason_ _（每件事情的發生都有其意義）_

 _It's all a blessing in disguise_ _（一切都是暗藏的祝福）_

 _I used to question who I was_ _（我曾經對自己有過懷疑）_

 _But now I see_ _（但如今我終於明白）_

 _The answer is in your eyes_ _（我要找的答案就在你的眼眸）_

 _……_ _＂_

在歌聲之中，Mo展開雙臂，擁抱比他高大的男人，默默感受他的痛苦與失落。

那是他現在能給他的唯一安慰。他甚麼也沒能為他的靈魂伴侶做到，再用力的擁抱，都沒辦法為對方開啟靈魂之窗。

他們之間有着巨大的差異，也無法像讀心術一般感應對方的所思所想。可是Mo絕對不想認輸。總有一天，他會讓Dejan跟他一起看到相同的景色，有如一道橋連繫着的兩端，他的靈魂將分擔另一顆靈魂帶來的重量，不管喜悅、快樂、憂愁、悲傷。

也許靈魂伴侶的重大意義不在於視覺，但如果只有眼裏看到的真實世界能令Dejan再次相信靈魂伴侶，Mo決定了，等到那時候，他才可以大聲地告訴Dejan，他就是他的靈魂伴侶。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※歌詞節錄自Skylar Grey《Everything I Need》


	4. Chapter 4

(4)

《埃及之王》對傳媒和業界人士開放的試演非常成功——「傳統的背景、新穎的意念、震撼刺激的動作場景、感動人心的劇情演繹，本年度最強的集大成之作！」知名劇評人Jamie C.作為紅軍劇團的忠實支持者，給予《埃及之王》毫無保留的最高評價。連一向愛跟他唱反調的劇評人Gary N.，都不情願地在自家專欄讚揚《埃及之王》是「無可否認值得一看的高水準作品」。

在專業人士的正面反應帶動下，《埃及之王》正式公演開出不錯的票房，及後隨着觀眾好評如潮，口碑滿載，票房節節上升，成為英國業界無人不曉的新劇目。

Mo作為主演，一躍變成舞台界的新星，無論是動作體態還是演技感染力，看過他演出的觀眾無一不說，他就是真正的埃及之王。

_故事一開始的時候_ _，_ _剛繼位的年輕法老看起來就像天真無知的弱者_ _，_ _沒有任何人看好他的統治_ _。_

_他很快遇上一個重大危機_ _。_ _在正義的總督提醒下_ _，_ _他發現有外敵潛入王宮_ _。_ _法老卻沒有輕舉妄動_ _，_ _反而引誘對方施襲_ _，_ _憑着英勇靈活的身手活捉敵方_ _，_ _獲取有用情報_ _，_ _與總督一起率領士兵_ _，_ _一舉纖滅城外準備圍攻他們的外敵_ _。_ _及後他恩威並施_ _，_ _將趕來支援的敵軍盟友全數說服_ _，_ _收歸旗下_ _。_

_就這樣，法老接二連三拿下驚天動地的勝利_ _，_ _揭開王朝序幕_ _。_ _質疑的聲音全數消褪_ _，_ _所有人都拜倒在法老強大的力量與智慧之下_ _。_ _在神殿前，慶祝勝利的民眾瘋狂地歡呼、喝采、吶喊，為他們的新任法老獻上最熱烈的擁護。_

_回到安靜的神殿之中，備受法老信任的大祭司卻稍稍皺眉_ _，_ _以恭敬的態度說：「陛下_ _，_ _請恕我直言，面對那麼多擁戴您的群眾_ _，_ _為何您卻毫無笑容_ _？_ _」_

_「勝利固然可喜，但接連的勝利_ _，_ _很快變成理所當然的習慣。」法老神情漠然_ _，_ _他贏得一連串漂亮的勝仗_ _，_ _卻沒有被打動_ _，_ _「這番話請務必保密，我不希望民眾認為我是傲慢的人_ _。_ _」_

_大祭司露出一個微妙的表情_ _，_ _「面對勝利，您卻無法打從心底露出笑容_ _，_ _是因為靈魂之中還有未被滿足的部份吧_ _。_ _」_

_法老沒感到被冒犯_ _，_ _反而好奇，「那是我獲得的勝利還欠缺甚麼、不夠完整的意思_ _？_ _」_

_「如果神明決定要讓您明白的話_ _，_ _總有一天您會明白的_ _。_ _」_

還沒到出場的時候，已穿好侍衛裝束的Dejan坐在後台的公共休息室內，隨意刷刷手機。他登上紅軍劇團的官方推特，上面發佈了幾幀《埃及之王》綵排時的劇照，包括一張Mo跟Robbo的同框照片——那一幕Robbo飾演的御用畫師被委託繪畫一幅法老畫像，把手掌撫上法老沒有一絲笑容的臉孔取材，距離極近的兩人帶着曖昧不清的眼神，引人遐想。Dejan把照片轉發到自己粉絲不多的帳號，並加上一雙翻白眼的表情符號。

「你知道嗎，＂人生有三樣東西是無法隱瞞的： 咳嗽、貧窮和愛；你想隱瞞，卻欲蓋彌彰。＂」剛完成那一段戲份的Robbo笑意盈盈地坐到Dejan身邊，意有所指地道出著名小說的一句。

「我都不知道你不寫喜劇，改成創作文藝愛情劇了。」Dejan滿口反諷，接着決定裝儍，「好吧，我的確沒甚麼錢，也沒想過掩飾貧窮。」

但Robbo顯然不輕易放過他，繼續揶揄：「對角色吃醋可不是專業演員應該做的事。我以後還能跟Mo聊天嗎？還是都要等你回來？」

Dejan努力裝作平靜，「只是在推上開開玩笑而已，有些粉絲就喜歡看這些，你別太認真。」

「作為資深專業的喜劇作者及演員，我可以告訴你，世上百分之九十九點八的玩笑，其實都是真心話。」在《埃及之王》飾演宰相的Milly也剛好完成第一幕戲份回到後台，坐到Dejan另一邊，跟Robbo兩人夾攻，一副不給他活路的樣子。

「你們這樣二對一，對我不公平吧？」Dejan左右搖頭抗議。

Milly攤攤手，「我總不能不支持我的靈魂伴侶。」

又是靈魂伴侶，為甚麼每個人都愛說起靈魂伴侶？Dejan一臉不屑，「那你不該讓你的靈魂伴侶收歛一下勾搭別人的曖昧眼神？」

「拜託，靈魂伴侶可不會胡亂吃醋。」Milly完全不動搖，充滿人生智慧和經驗的他理性閳述：「靈魂伴侶不一定是戀人，據統計，只有三分之一左右的靈魂伴侶同時有戀愛關係，而我和Robbo並不在此列。每對靈魂伴侶都是彼此唯一的人，但他們之間的關係可以是家人、戀人、知心朋友或是其他，這關係只能由他們二人決定。」Milly望向Robbo，補充一句：「再說我怎麼能跟乳臭未乾的蘇格蘭小子談戀愛呢。」

Robbo隨即反擊，「我才不要跟比我老快十年的英格蘭人談戀愛。」

「一個要吃全熟牛排的蘇格蘭人有資格說嗎。」

「一個把菠蘿放上pizza的英格蘭人才可怕吧。」

Milly忽然靈機一觸，「下次即興搞笑場景就用這對白如何？」

「喔喔喔你真有才！」Robbo舉手歡呼。

前一秒明明還在鬥嘴，突然二人又笑作一團，Dejan無奈起身，把休息室留給一對活寶似的靈魂伴侶好了。

《埃及之王》三週的首演期結束後，由於大獲好評，相隔兩個月又定下四週的再演時間表。隨着作品人氣越來越高，每天公演結束後在劇院後門等候的劇迷也越來越多。

Dejan在車上遠眺Mo耐心地為列隊的劇迷們逐一簽名、合照。已經是三月份了，但這晚利物浦反常地飄起一陣薄雪，晚場公演結束後等候多時的劇迷早已冷得全身僵硬，但Mo從劇院後門出現一刻，所有人都難掩興奮之情，一瞬間所有寒氣都被熱情驅散，在Mo面前只有熱切的歡呼與溫暖的笑容。

Dejan認得其中幾張臉——男人或女人，年輕的，好看的，精心打扮的，幾乎每晚都準時去劇場報到，總是坐在最前一兩行正中央的座席，望向舞台的眼神，流露赤裸的崇拜、傾慕，甚至，欲望。他們都在等待光芒萬丈的埃及之王，渴望那雙眼睛能投向自己，照亮自己暗淡無光且微不足道的道路。Dejan很清楚，只要Mo悄悄塞張字條，他今晚就能把他們其中一人帶走，他們會願意為幻想中的埃及之王奉獻自己的一切，就算終將被拋棄，那都是他們心目中最美妙的經歷。

但Mo只是一直禮貌地微笑回應劇迷，完成簽名和合照，最後獨自走到停車處。

「慢死了，我一個人離開劇院就一分鐘的事，送你回家就要等半小時。」Dejan下車咕噥着向Mo抱怨，卻自然地接過Mo滿手劇迷們送上的鮮花和禮物，在飄雪之中幫忙塞進後備箱內。

好不容易蓋上後備箱，Mo就想跑進車廂暖一下，卻突然被Dejan整個人從背後抱住，手臂緊緊環繞肩膀。Mo被嚇一跳卻沒有躲開，比起車廂內的暖氣，人的體溫總是更快令人感到全身溫暖，漸漸忍不住變得依戀。

「好冷啊。」Dejan靠着擁抱取暖，喃喃道。當擁抱的時候，那個在舞台上冷漠如冰的埃及之王，似乎又跟以前沒甚麼改變，在Dejan身邊的體溫是如此熟悉，如此親近。

「戴着冷帽、剛剛一直在吹暖氣的人有資格說冷嗎。」Mo笑着吐槽，口中吐出的熱氣都化成一抹抹煙圈。「雖然很冷，但能看到雪景也不錯。」

「沒甚麼特別吧，不就迷濛的一片。」Dejan終於願意鬆開雙手，不以為然地說。

Mo凝視Dejan在漫天飄雪中走進駕駛座的背影，純白的雪花飄落在他挺拔的肩膀上，就算很快融化，卻是長留心頭的動人一幕——只有見識過艷彩的花花世界，才更嚮往潔淨無瑕的白雪。這景色，此刻卻不共享於兩人的眼前。

寒氣從四面湧上，Mo縮起肩膊，搓搓雙手，趕忙跳進車廂。

途中車上輪流播放着克羅地亞語和阿拉伯語的歌曲，Dejan一向很有語言天份，像牙牙學語的孩子般嘗試隨旋律唱出阿語歌詞，卻跟不上拍子，也唱不在調上，惹來Mo無情的放聲訕笑。

坐到別人車上的副駕駛座意味着甚麼？那就是，在某一瞬間，你再也不能決定自己想去的方向。你的下一步，都在那個掌握方向盤的人手中；你帶着信任把權力交予他，而他可以帶你去任何地方。

可是，Dejan每次都會準確無誤的送Mo到他家樓下，他甚至不會繞遠路。

他需要我，但他不想要我。這是Mo的想法。Dejan需要Mo在他身邊，以處變不驚的冷靜和從不減褪的笑容，安撫他總是過於衝動的心，讓他平靜下來。可是，Dejan並不想要唯一的靈魂伴侶，他對所謂命中註定的安排嗤之以鼻，他不曾渴望看到Mo彩色的笑容。

Dejan心裏明白，如果他開車把Mo帶到自己家，一切都會依照他預想的發生。

他想要我，但他不需要我。這是Dejan的想法。Dejan覺得自己就像是小孩想要永遠緊抱的安慰物，他可以令Mo開懷大笑，漸漸依賴他的陪伴，身心再也不願離開。可是，埃及之王並不需要他，Mo在舞台上居高臨下的俯視眾生，而Dejan從來都不是注視他的唯一一人。

Mo在露天停車場下車時，飄雪已經停下，他滿手禮物走到公寓大廈正門，一道身影突然從黑暗中閃出——是一名相貌堂堂、一頭檀棕色短髮的白人青年，在Mo反應過來之前，一把抓緊他的右臂，聲音很高卻語無倫次：「埃及之王，為甚麼你對我如此冷淡！無論我坐在台下哪個位置，你從來都不看我一眼；就算我每天給你發短訊，你從來都不給我回覆……」

最近手機確實有很多來歷不明的短訊，Mo本以為只是發錯號碼，也沒有在意，沒想到是瘋狂的劇迷，不知何時開始跟踪他。禮物花束全數摔在地上，Mo用力想掙脫，但手臂被緊纏，對方利用身高優勢伸手壓住Mo的肩膀，強行讓Mo面對他，自言自語喊道：「你看看我，你看看我……」

Mo思考該怎麼應對，對方不知道有沒有武器，而且和他打起來的話，恐怕會損害劇團和作品的聲譽，Mo只好嘗試大聲呼喊阻止對方，但那人手臂施加的力量反而越來越強，Mo整條胳膊都痛起來。

就在此時，Dejan朝這邊狂奔，全力把那跟踪狂推開，讓他失去平衡，放開捉住Mo的手。但那人身手靈敏，一下反手抓到Dejan的右腿，用力拉扯，力度大得讓Dejan整個人跌坐地上。他迅速衝上去想趁機再給Dejan一擊，Dejan情急下提起左手，拼盡全力肘擊他的脖子，痛得他直抱頭。在他回神前，Mo連忙扶起Dejan，一起逃跑到另一端的樓梯，爬上二樓的大廈側門暫避，視察情況。

半晌後兩人看到那跟踪狂離去，終於平伏氣息，Dejan輕撫Mo的肩膀，關心問：「受傷了嗎？」

「沒事，回去上點藥就好。」Mo嘆口氣，按住胳膊舒展一下，接着無奈的伸手拍拍Dejan的頭，「你也不動腦子想想，這麼跟那個人打起來，萬一他把事件歪曲再傳出去，影響你未來的演出機會怎麼辦？」

Dejan毫無畏懼之色，「我才不怕，我只是做我當下認為正確的，更何況——」他緩一口氣，輕輕唸出：「 _為了你_ _，_ _我願意做任何事_ _。_ 」

Mo沒好氣的睜大眼睛，「這種時候別開玩笑！」

Dejan沒回應，繼續說：「別擔心我了，我更擔心你。作為主演，會有很多千奇百怪的人衝着你來，你要好好保護自己。」

聽到Dejan誠懇而關切的話，Mo垂下眼睛小聲道謝。要不是Dejan快要開車離去時看到Mo遇上麻煩趕過來幫忙，事情不知道會變成怎樣，Mo心裏感動，嘴巴卻不饒人的說：「我才沒擔心你，就算你發生甚麼事我們也可以找到代演的。」

「你真是我的自信殺手。」Dejan沒介意的笑笑，「好了，快回去休息吧。晚安。」

「晚安。」Mo望着Dejan轉身離去的背影，想說甚麼，終究沒有開口。

跟蹤狂的事情並沒困擾Mo和Dejan太久，因為第二天他們的心思就被一件振奮人心的好消息佔據——當天開演前，Jurgen讓所有台前幕後的工作人員在後台休息室集合，向大家宣佈，《埃及之王》獲提名英國劇場大獎的本年度最佳新戲，全團上下聽到後都極度興奮。接下來由業界專業人士組成的評審委員會選出獎項得主，評審期正值《埃及之王》公演期間，對作品爭取獎項非常有利。所有團員對往後的公演更加充滿力量，他們帶着憧憬未來的微笑走進服裝間，為晚上的公演做準備。

這時他們看到一個身穿保安制服的男人，鬼鬼祟祟的在服裝間不知幹甚麼，然後才意識到，他雙手正拿着兩支紅色噴漆，手臂瘋狂舞動——

紅色的油漆如同雪花般在空中飄揚，落在衣帽架上一件又一件手工精細的戲服；本來色彩各異的服裝，轉眼間全染上一片一片紅色，像鮮血一樣叫人怵目驚心。

最早反應過來的是Dejan，他憤怒的衝前搶去那男人手上的噴漆丟掉，並抓住他制服上的領帶，赫然發現他就是昨晚的跟蹤狂，假扮保安人員潛進劇院惡意破壞。Dejan的怒火更猛烈燃燒起來，兩人互相拉扯，最後幾名真正的劇院保安人員趕到，將滋事者擒服，事件才告一段落。

然而染上紅色油漆的服飾，已沒可能在短時間內還原。《埃及之王》每件戲服都經由人手精心製造，就算能勉強以後備服飾完成公演，表演的水準也遠不如原裝版本，又怎可能獲得獎項評審委員的垂青。等到服飾重新製好，評審期也早結束了。

一時間，服裝間裏全是哀傷的嚎叫和啜泣。

Mo只是安靜的站在衣帽架前，盯着一片狼藉的紅色血海，深刻的眼睛裏是無法言語的悲傷。保安人員離開後，Dejan跑回Mo身邊，輕擁着他，同樣一臉難過卻努力吐出正面的安慰：「就算今年沒法得獎，只要《埃及之王》繼續公演，明年一定可以再次入圍……」

「你根本甚麼都不明白！」Dejan過於樂觀的話令Mo煩躁，他失去了平日的從容冷靜——一個連眼前那片血紅都無法看到的人，又如何明白他這一刻的心情？

Dejan只好放開擁抱Mo的雙臂，搔搔頭，虛弱的苦笑，「也對，我又不是主演。」

Mo沒再正眼望向Dejan。他知道Dejan誤會了他的意思，卻不作解釋。此刻兩人的靈魂都過於沉重，誰也沒能把對方從深淵中拯救上來，只能一起在痛苦之中沉溺下去。


	5. Chapter 5

(5)

經歷戲服被惡意破壞、獲獎無望的打擊，紅軍劇團團員們士氣低落，Jurgen決定延遲《埃及之王》餘下兩週的公演，給大家放假，整理心情，準備充足以後再重新出發。

突如其來的兩週假期，也來不及計劃甚麼，Mo整天窩在家中看電視，觀看清單從阿拉伯電視劇到動物紀錄片到兒童動畫都有。一天他看完幾集經典卡通《Tom and Jerry》並盡情大笑過後，拾起茶几上的手機，赫然發現有兩通未接來電。

是Dejan。自那個悲傷的晚上以來，這是Mo的手機第一次響起來自Dejan的聯繫，Mo卻因為太專心看電視沒接到。他考慮着要不要回電，結果還是聳聳肩，放下手機，覺得等對方再打過來就好。

果然不一會手機又再響起，趕快按下電視搖控器的暫停鍵後，Mo便把手伸向手機，屏幕顯示的名字卻是Jurgen。

一向關心團員的Jurgen來電探問Mo的近況。確實那天Mo難過得沒忍住對Dejan耍脾氣，他心裏知道那不是任何人的錯，只是當時他的靈魂過於痛苦，過於沉重，把自己的靈魂伴侶拉下去一起沉淪，成為唯一能讓靈魂變得輕鬆的方法。但時間是消化衝擊的最佳良藥，現在Mo更想努力演好餘下公演，獲得更多觀眾的認同。

Jurgen知道Mo已調整好心態，非常欣慰，順勢問：「Dejan有跟你多聯繫嗎？還是他對你不聞不問？」

怎麼可能！這是Mo腦內第一個冒出的想法。他懷疑德國人Jurgen是否因為不諳英語說反了，怎麼想愛黏人的Dejan都沒可能不理睬Mo。從來都是Dejan笑嘻嘻的去找Mo一起，就算Mo一直嫌棄的給他白眼。不，不，Mo對Jurgen的說法連聲否認。

「你們沒聯繫嗎？」

Jurgen再度發出由衷的疑問。Mo這才意識到，或許自己的想法錯了。

Jurgen根本沒有口誤，他只是說得太正確而已。

能擔任導演的人，都擁有看透靈魂的能力。在見過林林總總不同類型的演技以後，導演打從心底重視的，不是演員外在表面的演技，而是蘊藏深處的靈魂，那才是導演想要了解的核心。Mo絕對不想承認， Jurgen可能說中了：Mo總以為，是Dejan在追着他走，但實際上，真正的角色早就反過來。靈魂伴侶是否存在，對Dejan來說都毫無影響，如果Dejan決定放棄然後離開，Mo根本甚麼也做不到。

「他又不會有甚麼要事。」習慣性用不在乎的語氣去掩飾不安，Mo盯着電視暫停畫面上Tom and Jerry你追我趕的一幕，突然覺得這部動畫沒那麼好笑了。

預想中的第三通電話，一直沒有來。

_又一次對外遠征以勝利結束_ _，_ _法老帶領勝利之師返回國土_ _。_ _在戰事中表現英勇的士兵們都期望伴隨法老身邊凱旋而歸_ _，_ _法老卻沒有選擇戰績顯赫的戰士在身邊護送_ _，_ _反而讓一名在外地長大的年青士兵擔任此次旅程的御前侍衛_ _。_

_「陛下您如果能多接觸不同背景的人，或者會找到您一直在尋找的、在勝利以外的答案_ _。_ _」大祭司如此建議_ _。_

_在回國的船上，法老主動跟年紀和自己差不多的侍衛聊天_ _，_ _對方並沒有因為身份的差別而膽怯_ _，_ _反而開朗地滔滔不絕_ _。_ _法老了解到_ _，_ _對方小時候因為飢荒被逼跟家人逃到國外_ _，_ _輾轉多年後卻沒能被外族接納_ _，_ _一家人只能回國過着貧困艱苦的生活_ _，_ _直到他因為通曉外地語言而被征召參與這次戰事_ _。_

_在說到童年經歷時_ _，_ _高大的侍衛明明保持着好看的笑容_ _，_ _隨眼神垂下的睫毛卻晃動着難以言述的哀傷_ _。_ _他口中的世界，法老並不了解_ _，_ _卻令法老聯想起自己小時候的事情_ _，_ _「父王寵愛的是我的王兄，也討厭我的母后_ _，_ _總是以修練為藉口_ _，_ _把我放到生活條件最壞的部隊裏_ _。_ _」那是法老從不願意向人提及的過去，此時他卻自然地向侍衛訴說_ _。_

_這段_ _顛_ _簸的旅程因着跨越背景和地位的知心交談很快過去_ _。_ _旅程結束_ _，_ _在民眾歡慶狂熱的簇擁之中_ _，_ _法老回到宮殿前_ _，_ _向留守的侍衛們問好_ _，_ _回頭一看_ _，_ _在人群之中_ _，_ _已看不見旅途期間一直陪伴身旁的侍衛身影_ _。_

——本來應該是這樣的。

舞台的佈景從強大的戰船換成華麗的王宮，當船艙被黑衣人推走一刻，飾演御前侍衛的Dejan就應該順着其中一個移動的佈景離開舞台。

但就在這時，他忽然坐到地上，不能動彈。前排的觀眾能在暗淡的光線中看到他表情扭曲，額上滲出一顆顆斗大的汗珠，似乎在跟某種疼痛搏鬥。他奮力的想站起身，腰腿卻無法發力。稍一瞬間，宮殿的佈景已經全部就位，燈光亮起，Dejan正身處在不屬於他的場景之中，Mo轉身看過來——

_「你沒事嗎_ _？_ _」法老向侍衛伸出手_ _，_ _後者把手掌放上去_ _，_ _借力起身後馬上緊張道歉_ _：_ _「對不起_ _，_ _陛下_ _，_ _我要先回部隊報告了_ _。_ _」_

危機因着二人的臨時應變勉強解除，但臨時強行更改對白，接下來劇情的流暢度和合理性，不免被眾多觀眾質疑，特別是早已觀劇多遍、能把對白倒背如流的戲迷與劇評人。Dejan強忍下腹劇烈的痛楚，像戰敗的逃兵一樣飛奔回到後台，吞下一顆快速止痛藥，有驚無險完成《埃及之王》重開後第一天公演。

換掉戲服，經過曾經帶來惡夢的服裝間，通過後台一道又一道陰暗而狹長的走廊，踏上往天台的階梯，打開門，涼風馬上撲面而來。Mo稍稍眯起眼睛，前方的身影清晰可見。

Mo已經從Jurgen口中聽說到，折磨Dejan的是從髖關節反射到腹部的疼痛，恐怕是在Mo家樓下幫他解圍的那個晚上，跟那名跟蹤狂打鬥導致靭帶扭傷。本來醫生建議Dejan在家中冰敷和休息數週，Dejan卻沒太在意，結果還沒完全復原的關節沒法適應舞台表演動作的強度，一下子造成強烈的撕裂痛感。

重心向前，Dejan把整個身體靠在圍欄上。止痛藥效力仍在，他不至於不能站直身軀，但在舞台上的無法彌補的失誤，卻讓他痛苦得只能彎身蜷曲。他看起來像在專注看着前方的街景，眼睛卻已迷茫失焦，視線裏不再是繁忙的馬路與明亮的街燈，而是古埃及王朝的戰車與宮殿。

他仍然身處那個錯誤的舞台之上，只有失落與懊悔。

Mo走過去，一句話也沒說，忽地把手掌放到Dejan的額頭。後者驚愕得張大眼睛，「你幹甚麼？」

「讀心。」Mo回得很冷靜，彷彿自己真的能讀懂身邊人的所思所想一樣，「你還在想剛剛舞台上的事。你在想，如果早點多吞一顆止痛藥，如果公演前去診所打止痛針，買票進場的觀眾便不會帶着遺憾離去，滿心期望的劇評人便不會批評這部作品。」

Dejan不耐煩地抓住Mo的手把它挪開，Mo卻從容地微笑，「你不是說過，這裏能看到劇場以外的另一片天空？那個失敗的舞台已經過去了。」

「你想說甚麼呢？＂不要在意這種失誤＂？還是＂這不是你的錯＂？或者＂暴風雨過後會有陽光＂？得了吧，這些心靈雞湯我知道的比你多。」Dejan斜眼瞪着Mo。

Mo只是搖搖頭，「你現在腦裏像是刮着一片暴風雨，就算我叫你別在意，你也聽不進去。所以，我要說一些你能聽進去的——」

深吸一口氣，Mo上前輕輕抱住Dejan，開始在他耳邊細語。他的聲音非常平靜，他的敍述非常冷淡，但他說出的，卻是最無情最殘忍的批評，一如滿途的荊棘，銳利的尖刺，連續不斷傷害聽者，狠狠刺中心扉，直到淌血不止。

說話停頓的一瞬間，沒有掌聲，沒有喝采，只有嘆息。Mo說的話早就在Dejan的腦海中反覆千百遍，那都是他能料想到，觀眾或是劇評人對他的質疑：為甚麼不在最佳狀態卻要勉強站上舞台，拖下整個劇作的水準。尖酸刻薄的批評如同暴風雨下的海水一樣，在他耳邊氾濫，淹没他所有思緒，無論如何掙扎，也只能在深不見底的汪洋中不斷往下沉，窒息而死。

但Mo從溺水之中拯救了Dejan，以他毫無保留地傷人的說話。以後當Dejan的想像之中，浮現厭惡的臉孔與批評的聲音，他再也不會被淹沒，因為他能同時聽到Mo平穩的聲線，他能一併想到Mo沉靜的臉容。

「謝謝你，先生。」Dejan掩臉低聲沉吟，然後伸手回抱比自己矮小卻更加堅強的埃及人。初春的利物浦吹來帶着令人刺痛的涼風，如同狠心的話語，把Dejan沉鬱的情緒吹走，自此清醒過來，不再被夢靨束縛。

「你明明可以早點告訴我的。」

半晌，Mo嘗試以輕鬆的語氣打破靜默，不想表現得過於在乎。

Dejan有點委屈，撇撇嘴，像被拋棄的小孩，「我給你打了兩次電話，你都沒有接。」

「我當時在忙。」Mo不滿的敲敲Dejan的腦袋，「你不懂＂永不放棄＂嗎？」

「你不給我回電，我便以為你還在對我生氣。兩星期了，你都不給我打電話……」

一說起此事，Dejan便開始喋喋不休的抱怨。Mo自覺理虧，他的靈魂伴侶在與劇痛搏鬥，他卻全不知情。這想法令他難受，只想讓Dejan趕快停下來——

他用手扳住Dejan的下巴，踮高腳尖，傾過身子，用親吻封住Dejan的嘴。他的動作很輕柔卻很堅定，他的目光迷離卻沒有猶疑。

Dejan的確馬上停下講話，他張嘴想說甚麼，卻一個音節都發不出來。

Mo到底是甚麼意思？就如Whatsapp上的對話一樣，Dejan總是讀不懂Mo的訊息，就算他發問，也得不到答案，只會引來另一個問題——可能是安慰，可能是玩笑，可能是剎那溫柔的同情，可能是一時衝動的錯誤。於是Dejan決定把所有可能性抹掉，手掌撫上Mo蓬鬆的鬈髮，用力抓住他的頭再來一次更深入的親吻，為這個吻賦予唯一的、無可取替的意義。茂密的鬍子扎在臉上，帶來難以忽視的癢感，細細的，一下一下，從皮膚迅速蔓延至心臟，像是纏繞在心頭的蔓藤，勾起欲望的心思。那抹長久以來被壓抑卻不曾消失的感情，那份來自靈魂深處最誠摯最真切的渴望，在唇舌交纏之間全數釋放。直到呼吸幾乎無法延續，Dejan才放開手。

那天晚上，Mo沒有去劇場後門，他坐在Dejan的副駕駛座，而Dejan第一次沒有把Mo送回家。

Dejan並沒有錯過Mo臉上流露的顧慮，而他只是微笑，告訴對方，疼痛早已消失。

或者應該說，他再也沒有餘裕去思考任何疼痛。過高的體溫、灼熱的觸碰、細碎的呼喊，彷彿是連續不斷的止痛劑，將感官填滿。不管是腹部令人懊惱的痛楚，還是舞台上叫人失望的錯誤，全部都在此刻被洗刷而去。

他的指尖輕輕撫摸Mo層次分明的腹肌，沿着錯落有致的線條繞過一圈又一圈，從上而下，從左而右。那是為舞台而生的軀體，理應屬於台下眾多崇拜埃及之王的觀眾，但他卻自私的把一切據為己有。觀眾退席，燈光熄滅，偌大的世界只剩下他們二人。這一刻他們像在撒哈拉沙漠上口乾舌燥的旅人，靠着激烈的熱吻索取生命之源；下一刻卻變成在亞得里亞海中載浮載沉的浪者，以紊亂的擁抱抵抗汹湧而來的浪潮。

而即使風沙混濁、海浪翻滾，Dejan依然不願意閉上眼睛。當五感同時燃燒至極限，清晰的熱度傳至所有感官，只有眼前的風景仍是冷漠單調的一片黑白。但他卻覺得，在微弱光線下迷濛的視覺，比身上任何一種感觸都要鮮活靈動。

他只要能看到那漆黑而明亮的眼眸。

寧靜的早晨，總是從一杯咖啡開始。

這是第一次，Mo跟Dejan如此安靜地對坐在餐桌前一起喝咖啡，各自低頭看咖啡杯，沒有玩笑，沒有拌嘴，沒有吵鬧。

這不對，不應該是這樣的，Dejan轉動眼珠思考，到底是甚麼出錯了。在冰冷的氣氛中，Mo若有所思的表情令他難受。他喜歡Mo的笑容，那笑意閃亮的眼睛和孩子氣地往上揚的嘴角，笑得臉上褶子盡現的神情，能夠燃亮他的世界。

「錯了。」Dejan驀地抬起頭，望向一臉茫然的Mo，「順序錯了。」

在Mo完全不明所以的時候，Dejan站起身，繞過餐桌走到Mo身邊，低頭凝望對方。

如果說有甚麼不對的話，那就是，告白才應該是所有事情的起點。於是Dejan開始講話，一句他覺得早應該說、卻還沒開口的話。但Mo並沒有聽懂，每一個音節對他來說都過於陌生，是克羅地亞語嗎？疑問還未發出，Dejan又再說一句，好像變得不一樣卻仍是陌生的發音，對Mo來說同樣難以理解。Mo看着Dejan認真的神情，聽着他溫柔的嗓音，一臉惘然。

他要訴說的是甚麼？如果不說相同的語言，是不是靈魂之間的距離就不可能縮短？

明明用靈魂細心傾聽就好。即使聽不懂每個音節的意義，卻能聽到越來越響亮的心跳聲。Mo明白了，Dejan口中吐出的是魔法的咒語，幾個簡單直接又沒有意義的字母，組成擁有強大力量足以治癒所有傷痕的單詞，最後化作能令整個世界變得不再相同的句子，而Dejan正以他能說的每一種語言，將最重要的心意反覆低聲訴說。源於靈魂的呼喚，跨越語言、文化、信仰、性別，終會傳遞至共振的另一顆靈魂之中。

當強烈的靈魂觸動終於演化成熟悉的語言文字， Dejan正要說出英語的一句，Mo卻把手指放上他的唇瓣，阻止他說下去。

已經不需要了。不論任何發音，任何聲調，任何語氣，Mo的回應都是一樣的。

Mo說的是阿拉伯語。那總是在最難學習排行榜上佔一席位的語言，Dejan連字母的寫法都無法記住，但他早已理解，來自Mo靈魂深處的答案。他雙手捧起Mo的臉，便是一個深情的親吻，帶着咖啡味道的觸感，總是令人忍不住想索要更多。

「這才是正確的順序。」Dejan近距離的儍笑臉換來Mo毫不留情的白眼，氣氛一下子又回復像平時的相處。

Mo舉手環住Dejan的脖子，兩人之間僅餘一個吐息的距離，「那我們按順序再來一次吧。」

靈魂伴侶之間不靠戀愛感情或者肉體關係溝通，即使身體如何貼近，都無法築起靈魂的連接，世界也不會因此變成彩色。

Mo當然早就清楚，那不會有用，那並不是一個目的。但他還是曾經想像，一覺醒來，Dejan終於跟他看到一樣的彩色風景，眯起那雙深邃的眼睛，微笑注視命中註定的靈魂伴侶，告訴他，自己的人生從此變得完整。

他不知道甚麼才會有用，或許一切都只是徒勞無功，包括這份心情。

咖啡味的親吻，甜蜜之中帶着難以忽視的苦澀。


	6. Chapter 6

(6)

酒店大廳內的燈光被調較得恰到好處，不至於太暗讓與會者認不清需要建立關係的人士，也不至於太亮造成被陌生人看透的不適。身穿畢挺正裝的男士們和打扮得漂亮優雅的女士們，拿着清亮的酒杯和精緻的小食，或在膚淺寒暄，或在大聲談笑，或在嚴肅討論。

一年一度全歐洲最盛大的舞台戲劇節，這年六月底在西班牙馬德里舉行，眾多優秀的舞台劇台前幕後工作者共聚一堂，交流心得，建立關係，討論未來計劃。為期一個月的節目包括多個來自不同國家的劇目公演，而《埃及之王》便是獲邀公演的其中之一。

Dejan穿着西服走進開幕酒會，在吧台點了一杯Espresso Martini。四周的人在用各種不同語言聊天，有不少他能聽懂的也有他無法理解的，但此時他聽到一聲克羅地亞語的呼喊，一轉身，果然是熟悉的人。

「Sime！」Dejan馬上熱情地笑起來，跟對方擁抱。

兩名克羅地亞人年少時曾是薩格勒布同一個劇團的成員，識於微時之下，建立了稱兄道弟的深厚情誼。後來Dejan轉到英格蘭Sime則來到馬德里的床單劇團，兩人雖然平時也常用社交媒體聯絡，但這次能久違的見面，自然份外高興。

他們愉快地聊天，從劇團工作近況到回鄉度假計劃到陳年搞笑舊事都一一聊得興起，Dejan甚至熱烈提議Sime去英格蘭跟他一起工作，Sime擺手說自己英語不好，然後打趣地反問Dejan要不要試試來西班牙。

沒等Dejan回應，Sime就反駁自己的說法，微笑道：「不對，你怎可能離開在紅軍劇團的戀人呢。」

Dejan一臉訝異望向Sime，後者意識到身處的場合下說這話並不恰當，立刻擺擺手，「沒事，我亂說的，你別放在心上，就當我甚麼都不知道好了。」Sime拍拍Dejan的背部，安撫他過度緊張的神經。這種戀情在舞台界很常見，即使曝光，對Dejan來說可能沒太大影響，但Mo是身負埃及之王名號的人，便完全不一樣。

Dejan反思自己之前的言行，平時跟Sime線上聯繫時總是吵吵鬧鬧，從來沒提過關於Mo的事，卻還是被Sime看出端倪。不禁感嘆Sime心思的細膩，Dejan搭上Sime肩膀，傾頭輕笑，「Sime你真是我的靈魂之友啊。」

Sime也笑着回道：「你的恭維我敬謝不敏，我才不是你的靈魂伴侶。」

Dejan錯愕地直望他的眼睛，Sime解釋：「不，你誤會了，不幸地我還沒能看到彩色世界，但我想我倆大概不是命中註定的靈魂伴侶。」

「甚麼嘛，這就說得我跟你很不熟似的，我們明明那麼親近。」

Dejan對Sime確切的宣言撅嘴表示不滿，Sime揮手否定，以非常溫柔的語氣說：「我當然不是質疑我們之間的情誼。只是，我們之所以會互相熟悉，並不是因着命運，而是環境。如果我不是跟你一樣說克羅地亞語、加入薩格勒布同一個劇團、信奉天主教、現在在劇團的地位也差不多，我們也許不會成為好友吧。」

「這不就是命運嗎？如果不是有着很多共通點，兩個人又何以相遇、結識、建立關係？」Dejan還是不能接受Sime的說法。

Sime搖搖頭，「靈魂應該是更加純粹的。兩顆連繫着的靈魂，能夠打從心底跨越環境、經歷和外在條件。Deki，你曾經跟一個人，明明背景、語言、文化、信仰、工作位置都完全不一樣，在一起的時候，卻有心靈相通的感覺嗎？」

Dejan望向遠處，穿上整齊西服和領帶的Mo正拿着一杯果汁在跟甚麼人聊天，而等着跟Mo攀談的人幾乎在他身邊圍成一圈，所有人都在耐心地等待，結識戲劇界當紅新星、《埃及之王》主角的機會。每當Mo結束一輪對話，下一個人隨即堆滿笑臉的接上。

「你知道的，從很久以前開始，我就不再相信關於靈魂伴侶這玩意的一切了。」Dejan舉起手上的酒杯一氣喝光，向Sime示意要去吧台再買一杯。

連續不斷的社交令人疲憊，但Mo完全不敢放過任何一個與業內人士交流討論的機會，認真地跟一位又一位與會者談天。

剛以禮貌的結語完成一輪看似深入實則毫無意義的對話，Mo呷一口果汁，抬頭準備再跟下一個人打招呼時，突然沒能把例行的台詞吐出來。

是Jose。這是Mo在離開藍車劇團後第一次重遇Jose，而眼前的一張臉讓他睜大了眼睛。他知道Jose後來跟藍車劇團鬧得不太愉快，轉到別的劇團擔任導演，但令Mo驚訝的並不是這種改變。

Mo第一次真真正正看到Jose頭上的白髮。當然，那時在黑白的視界之中，Mo也知道Jose的頭髮早已褪色，但此刻在彩色世界中的蒼白，是另一回事。Mo注視眼前銀白的髮絲，到底經歷過怎樣的故事，擁有着如何的執念，才能令一根根青絲熬成滿頭銀白？

是因為靈魂伴侶嗎？他還記得Jose嘆息，找到靈魂伴侶、看到彩色世界，不一定都是好事——Jose所說的意思，現在Mo終於明白。Mo曾經以為，有了命中註定的靈魂伴侶，看到七彩斑爛的舞台，他在台上的表演，以至他的人生，都從此變得完整無缺。可是，隨着完整色覺一併而來的，是遇上靈魂伴侶卻無法對他訴說真相的失落，是眼前一片深刻血色卻沒能跟他分擔的痛苦，是沉醉於激情之後卻發現他視覺毫無改變的遺憾。

敏銳的Jose察覺到Mo的視線，他似笑非笑的看着Mo，一如以往，那雙深褐色的眼眸彷彿能將人的思緒看穿。他很快意識到在離開藍車劇團以後，那名曾經天真迷惘的埃及男孩身上發生了甚麼，於是他親切地摸摸Mo的脖子，笑道：「我很為你感到高興，真的。」

Mo只能強裝鎮定點頭道謝。

除了Sime和Dejan以外，這次馬德里戲劇節還有好幾位克羅地亞演員出席，久未見面的同鄉興奮相聚，大夥兒在開幕酒會結束以後又再一起狂喝一輪。到Dejan終於回到酒店房間，已是深夜時份。

他意外地看到房內還亮着一盏壁燈，而他的室友穿着Ｔ恤短褲坐在沙發上，腿上還放有一本書，人卻已靠在抱枕睡着。Dejan小心翼翼走過去，一雙合上的眼簾還是慢慢張開了。

Mo擦擦眼睛坐起身，頭髮比平時更加凌亂一點，幾撮鬈髮從額頂掉下，Dejan寵溺的俯身撫摸Mo的蓬蓬頭，親一下他的額角。

瞬間濃烈的酒氣湧進呼吸之中，Mo禁不住皺起眉頭。他不喜歡Dejan身上散發酒精的氣息，倒不是因為嚴守教條的他從來滴酒不沾，而是因為，那種氣味在切切實實的提醒他，他跟Dejan之間無法抹掉的差異。

Mo的神情並沒有逃過Dejan的眼睛，他莞爾，溫熱的手拉起Mo，一起走到浴室，深邃的眼睛裏是顯淺的誘惑，「那麼來幫我一下，洗去你最討厭的酒氣吧。」

每一次親吻纏綿，每一下擁抱愛撫，每一回十指相扣，都有如從靈魂深處發出吶喊，你屬於我，我屬於你，你就是我命中註定的人，想說的話卻無處宣洩，只能吞進強而有力的身體之中，消失殆盡。再高聲呼喚，再用力掙扎，靈魂想傳達的訊息，都在長流的水聲之中被淹沒，被分解。

為甚麼明明想把一切說出口，卻總是無法傳遞？為甚麼明明擁有靈魂伴侶，卻還是感到孤獨？天堂與地獄之間，同時存在快感與痛苦，貼近交纏的熾熱身軀與未能填滿的空虛心靈，找到靈魂伴侶的欣喜與沒法分享風景的失望。

酒氣漸漸被洗去，換成淋浴乳的香氣，但即使身上散發一樣的氣息，眼前看到的卻不可能相同。Mo緊緊閉着眼睛不願張開，唯獨身處一片漆黑之時，他跟Dejan的感官才能完全一致。

他們在黑暗中到達同樣的頂點，卻只有滑落至各自的光明。

「你轉一下身。」

Dejan懶慵慵的赤裸躺在床上，眼睛半合想倒頭便睡，但聽到Mo說的話，還是乖乖照做。

背向Mo，Dejan感受到Mo的手在輕撫他的皮膚，很輕柔卻沒有任何情色的感覺，最初是從右臂的刺青開始，緩緩游移到肩膀，又往下直到肩胛骨突出的地方，Mo停下來，手指轉了幾圈。

那裏有個鮮紅色的小傷口，血才凝結不久，是剛剛凌亂中不慎撞上浴室裝飾被刮傷的。Mo翻開從行李箱找到的黏貼繃帶，小心翼翼貼在紅色的血疤上。

「這點小傷，不用那麼誇張吧。」

那是因為你沒見過血紅色的傷口，Mo把湧到嘴邊的話吞進去，只是淡淡解釋：「明天要公演，一切小心至上。」

Dejan在傷癒後第一次重新回到《埃及之王》的舞台，自然應該格外留神，但這時他卻說：「反正我又不是主演。」

灰溜溜的語句，讓Mo一下子石化般不能作聲。這是在那個悲傷混亂的晚上，Dejan曾經因誤會而說出的一句，Mo本以為Dejan早就忘掉那件事，沒想到他似乎仍然在意。如何能夠抹掉那無心造成的傷害，Mo不斷盤算，只想到坦白他當時真正意思的唯一方法——

沒有色覺的Dejan會相信他嗎？還是，他會厭惡又一個利用靈魂伴侶之名的人？

Mo的遲疑很快結束，Dejan仍然背向Mo，但抖動的膊胳顯示他正愉快地笑着。Dejan當然清楚，Mo從來不會輕視台前幕後任何一個工作人員或演員，Mo那時的氣話他並沒放在心上，不過想裝作生氣讓Mo緊張一下。

發現自己被玩弄，Mo發洩般輕拍剛貼上繃帶的傷口，Dejan裝模作樣的大聲喊痛，投訴道：「我的翅膀快折斷了。」

Mo看不到Dejan的表情，也聽不懂他不着邊際的說話。「翅膀？」

「是的，我與生俱來的翅膀，在眼鏡蛇似的背肌上，那是我最喜歡的身體部份！」

Dejan的語氣無比自豪，Mo忍不住又在摸上他的肩胛骨，從右邊到左邊，那微突的⻣骼觸感跟一般人無異，翅膀甚麼的才不可能存在，但Dejan一下挺胸，沿着緊致的背肌線條，Mo彷彿真的能看到寬闊而美麗的翅膀，如天使一樣溫柔卻強大的羽翼，雖然於此處收起，卻在等待暫息後再一次飛翔的機會。

「你要飛到哪裏？」一陣莫名的憤怒湧上心頭，也許連Mo自己也沒有發現，他的聲音在顫抖。

「你在嫉妒我的翅膀嗎。」Dejan低頭吃吃地笑，肩膊抖得比剛才更厲害，好一會才終於轉身，果然看到Mo一臉不爽的盯着他。

「明明飛得更高更遠的是你。」

Dejan的眼睛微微垂下，嘴角卻是上揚的，他的聲音很輕，卻直達Mo的心房，「你不是已經乘着利物鳥的翅膀，飛得很高很遠了？」

乘着利物鳥翱翔天際的埃及之王，Dejan再怎麼拍動自己的翅膀，也早已無法追趕，因此Dejan會帶着驕傲祝福Mo，然後繼續旅程。他伸手撫上Mo的臉龐，「我會竭盡全力拍動翅膀，日夜不停，只要我們在同一片天空下，便一定會相遇。」

就算不能看見相同的景色。

就算不往相同的方向飛翔。

Mo抱住他的靈魂伴侶，把臉藏在他的頸窩之中，雙臂一再收緊，環住他的背部，久久不願放手。

那是脆弱得令人心碎的一刻。  
  


  
  
紅軍劇團的馬德里之旅非常成功，兩週的海外公演大大提高《埃及之王》的知名度和評價，在戲劇節的閉幕頒獎典禮上，《埃及之王》獲頒「本年度全歐最佳新戲獎」，劇團上下都為之極度振奮。

一個月後，Jurgen接到有關《埃及之王》長期公演的合作邀請，一家著名的製作公司，誠意十足地呈上非常詳細的計劃書，包括公演劇院的安排。

是位於倫敦西區，歐洲戲劇界聖地的劇院。

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

(7)

為慶祝《埃及之王》獲獎以及倫敦公演的企劃，紅軍劇團眾人私下舉辦了一次聚餐，除了因不破壞氣氛（實為方便八卦）之名而沒邀請導演組以外，劇團台前幕後的演員和工作人員都有出席，包括幕後功臣髮型師Sadio、燈光設計師Bobby，佈景設計師Ali。劇團內每個人雖然崗位不同卻關係密切，聚會氣氛極好，大家一起打鬧，互相嘲諷然後大笑。

來到結賬時刻，從小加入紅軍劇團飾演孩童角色、剛成年的新星Trent忽然向眾人打眼色，帶頭問，我們這一頓誰來付錢呢？

一時間鴉雀無聲，答案也呼之欲出，Mo大方地表示願意請客，作為得獎作品主角的他確實蒙受眾人關照與支持，請客合情合理。

正當大家高興之際，Dejan卻發出不同意的聲音，他說，這樣不公平。

Mo多少明白Dejan想幫自己解圍，但兩人在團內沒有公開關係，在這麼多人面前一唱一和，Mo就不樂意了。Mo搖頭，Dejan卻仍然堅持，提出讓所有人一起抽簽， ＂幸運兒＂就是今天負責請客的人。

沒想到剛才還在叫嚷別人請客的Trent第一個爽快答應參加抽簽，二話不說，拜託服務生拿來一堆五顏六色的Lindor巧克力球和一個小紙箱——每人輪流抽簽，只要抽中紙箱內唯一一顆紅色巧克力球的，便要請客。

「我在這種遊戲都運氣超強，這樣就沒辦法請客了。」Mo信心十足的笑說，Trent擺手表示不要緊，自會有人代你請客。

果然，Mo一下就抽出金色的巧克力球，順利退出遊戲。首輪抽中紅色的有好幾位，經過三輪抽簽後，終於只剩Divock跟Dejan＂對決＂。

先抽的是Divock。他冷靜地從Trent手上的紙箱抽出一顆巧克力球，色覺健全的人馬上一陣歡呼，其他人卻不知就裏——包裝成一顆顆精美糖果似的巧克力球，有着各款口味，驟眼看去只能靠包裝紙的顏色分辨，因此在色盲者眼中這些巧克力球幾乎都一模一樣。為了在場沒能看到顏色的人，作為劇團團長的Hendo擔任裁判，告訴大家Divock抽出的是藍綠色巧克力球。

眾人不禁感嘆，在《埃及之王》飾演大祭司的Divock果然有神明護體，不可能輕易輸掉。

輪到Dejan，他深吸一口氣，把手伸進箱子裏，在巧克力堆之中幾度猶疑，最後他閉眼屏息，取出巧克力球，將結果交予命運之神。

他聽到一陣爆笑聲，包括極度熟悉、屬於Mo的獨特笑聲，那穿透靈魂的聲音，無論怎樣也不會錯認的聲音。有點疑惑之下，他張開眼睛，卻只見到Mo若無其事的在等待Hendo的宣判——

是紅色。

「Divock並非有神明護體，而是本來就學過魔術，在Dejan每次抽簽以前，箱子內的巧克力早就全被偷偷換成紅色。」Dejan和Mo不在場，Hendo直接拆穿Trent找來Divock合演的把戲。也沒有斥責意味，Hendo不過嘆息從前的可愛童星，竟然長成了小惡魔。

「誰叫那兩個人，早就明顯到不行還以為自己在搞秘戀呢。」Trent還很年輕，不管對方的身份、性別、是否有靈魂伴侶，他總是毫不隱藏自己的愛意，因此對不願公開戀情的人格外看不過眼。他帶着濃厚的利物浦地道口音不屑地說：「讓他倆有愛的互相幫忙不好嗎，我猜Dejan也只會付酒水的錢，Mo一定會幫他搞定餘下的。」

願賭服輸，Dejan靠在收銀台，向服務員查看這頓午餐的賬單。他邊嘆氣邊掏出信用卡，卻看見Mo正滿臉笑容的走過來，兩雙手掌塞滿一顆顆剛才抽簽用的巧克力球。

「你來幹麼？嘲笑我？」Dejan在眾人面前說是很高興付帳，實際上卻有點沮喪；但畢竟最初是自己要逞英雄，落得要請客的後果也只能認栽。

「我來讓你心情變好吧。」

Mo的笑容帶着露骨的狡黠，一不留神手裏的巧克力球全數掉在地上。Dejan搖搖頭趕忙收拾地上的殘局，Mo反而好整以暇的蹲下來，慢悠悠拾起一顆紅色包裝的巧克力球，拆開包裝放進口中。

Dejan正要張嘴抱怨，一個突如其來的親吻卻止住一切言語。

蹲在收銀台和餐桌之間躲過其他人的視線，偷偷親吻的刺激叫人欲罷不能。唇舌交接的熱度令牛奶巧克力球漸漸溶解，變得柔軟而順滑，可可與牛奶混合的香氣卻未曾淡化，甜膩的味道沿着糾纏不清的津液蔓延。越界的興奮、嘴唇的觸感、咖啡因的毒性，互相交錯之下，帶來一陣令人沉溺的快慰。

一瞬間想要問Mo的事，已被Dejan完全拋諸腦後。

那天晚上沒有演出，Mo在Dejan家裏毫不留情的＂廝殺對手＂——於賽車遊戲中。Dejan每次輸掉以後又要求再比一次，復仇的希望卻一直落空，十幾局以後Mo大比分拋離，不客氣地瘋狂取笑Dejan差劣的技術，Dejan只好垂頭喪氣的無奈閉嘴。

遊戲勝利的獎品是這晚的電影挑選權。Mo拿着遙控器在節目表左挑右選，結果按下播放鍵的，是名為《The Artist》的電影。身為演員，兩人早就看過這部2012年奧斯卡最佳電影得獎作品，但好片子當然值得一看再看。

這是一部黑白默片。電影界彩色拍攝技術日新月異，這部二十一世紀的電影卻帶領觀眾時光倒流，回到螢幕上沒有色彩的年代，講述一個默片巨星在有聲電影時代被淘汰的故事。

Mo像貓一樣整個人蜷曲躺在沙發，被Dejan的左手臂攬住，頭枕上他的肩膀，凝視電視的黑白畫面。一幕又一幕精彩的劇情，即使沒有色彩也毫無影響——不對，應該是說，正因為沒有色彩，這部作品才如此出色，如此特別。

如果電影技術能夠倒流，回到黑白的年代，為甚麼人的視覺，卻不可以隨意調較？一旦因為靈魂伴侶激活色覺，就不可能回到過去，命運甚至不讓人擁有放棄彩色世界的權利。人永遠如此矛盾，以往Mo為擁有色覺四出尋找靈魂伴侶，當他二者兼得時，他卻捨棄色彩，閉上眼睛，假裝視線空無一物。

電影的結局是標準的大團圓，曾經風光無限卻變得落伍潦倒的男主角，得到已成大明星的女主角鼓勵和幫助，轉型為歌舞片演員，在銀色舞台再次閃耀。

但，這只是電影。

現實之中，要是男主角終將被時代淘汰，沒法在電影業生存下去，他和女主角還能否快樂地在一起？

「Mo，我……」

片尾字幕出現的時候，Dejan欲言又止，躊躇時卻發現身邊的人早就睡着，濃密修長的睫毛在臉上打上一片陰影。

最後的掙扎是，只要雙眼緊閉，真相就不會曝露於眼前。Mo曾經決心等Dejan看到彩色世界才告知真相，卻開始思考無止境的隱瞞是否一個錯誤的決定。

紅軍劇團定下於本年十二月進行最後一次為期三週的《埃及之王》利物浦公演，同時明年起倫敦公演的工作也準備得如火如荼，加碼的資金與全新的公演場地為作品增添更多可能性，劇團上下都在努力調整作品細節，務求令演出更加盡善盡美。

Mo跟Jurgen對劇本的討論結束，高大的德國人又一次展露溫暖的笑容，給Mo一個激勵的擁抱，為他作為演員的專業態度鼓掌。

看着Jurgen頭上紅色的帽子、臉上棕色的眼鏡框、灰白的鬍子，與招牌笑容中的潔白牙齒，Mo的腦海突然響起一把熟悉的聲音，來自那個帶給他色覺的人。

別說謊了，那個人說。

Mo對Jurgen的讚賞感到羞愧，他們即將去倫敦公演，那是不容有失的一次機會。Mo很清楚，如果連對一個如此信任他的人都無法坦白，又談何說服他的靈魂伴侶。現在，就是現在，他必須一五一十把真相揭開，把真相曝露於紅軍劇團的舞台燈光之下。

搖搖頭，眼睛盯着地板，Mo像個做錯事的小孩子——對不起，我不是個專業的演員，我瞞騙了整個劇團的大家。

Mo設想過很多遍，當他告訴Jurgen關於自己視力的真相時，對方會有甚麼反應。是暴跳如雷？破口大罵？還是揮拳相向？但Jurgen靜靜地聽完Mo的訴說以後，只是像個慈祥的父親一樣失笑，「我不是早就對你說，不管是否能辨認色彩，只要全心全意的演繹角色打動人心，就是最出色的演員嗎。」

感動地抬頭想道謝，Mo卻見Jurgen忽地收起笑容，滿臉嚴肅，「你真正想坦白的對象，明明不是我。」

又一次被Jurgen說中真實所想，Mo無言以對，Jurgen繼續說：「這一句話，我不久前才對Dejan說過。Mo，現在既然我知道你們是靈魂伴侶，除了把這同樣的話對你再說一遍，我還要告訴你一件事。」

Mo驚訝地瞪大眼睛，沉黑的瞳孔裏溢滿不能置信的疑惑。

Mo踏着浮游的步伐離開Jurgen的辦公室。這天是《埃及之王》倫敦公演主要演員為戲服試身的日子，他在衣帽間遇見不少團員，面對更精美更華麗的戲服，每個人都一臉躍躍欲試的神情。

於是他向每一個人查問，無論支吾以對，或者爽快開口，答案都一模一樣，正如Jurgen告訴他的——

Dejan將要離開紅軍劇團，他不會跟隨《埃及之王》團隊去倫敦公演。

Mo這才發現，自己可能是全劇團最後一個得知此事的人，偏偏是他，偏偏是本應最親密的靈魂伴侶。


	8. Chapter 8

(8)

你比較喜歡黑白的斑馬線還是閃亮的紅綠燈？

一道道黑與白相隔，就算無法擁有色覺，在斑馬線前，你只需要往前走就行，不必等待，不必觀察，不必遲疑。

如果人生的十字路口上都是黑白的斑馬線，既沒有停止的紅燈，也沒有強進的綠燈，只要奮不顧身向前踏步就能到達對岸，一切是不是就會變得簡單。

在綠燈的時候橫過馬路，便是Dejan住的公寓。現在Mo已經不用看交通燈號上的文字，因為不管是紅色還是綠色，他都能清楚看到。

衝動地從劇院打車來到這裏，他卻徘徊在路口前，望向對面熟悉的大廈，腳步躊躇。綠燈轉紅，紅燈轉綠，不斷輪迴，他還是無法前進，任由一次次的綠燈被錯過。

「Mo？你怎麼在這裏？」

面前因紅燈停下來的車廂中傳來熟悉的聲音，Mo抬頭一看，綠燈的光閃爍眼前。

他終於走到對面。

跟Dejan一同搭上升降機，Mo仍在思量到底該怎麼開口。他盯着電子顯示板：一、二、三、四、五、六。

那是Dejan所住的公寓樓層，Mo開始慌亂起來，他還未找到確切的言辭——

突然轟隆一聲巨響，眼前變成漆黑一片，Mo幾乎以為自己就此失去視覺。

好幾秒後，他們發現升降機已停住，電燈也全數熄滅。兩人趕忙掏出手機用以照明，按下警鐘求救。從對講機中傳來當值維修人員的聲音，告訴他們十五分鐘後會有救援人員趕到，他們才敢鬆一口氣。

在漆黑狹小的升降機中被困十五分鐘，卻彷彿是一世紀那樣長。也許是小時候有過在地牢躲避戰火的經歷，Dejan對幽暗而密閉的環境十分恐懼，平日總是玩笑開個不停的他，此刻異常沉默。升降機內的溫度漸漸昇高，空氣越來越稀薄，Dejan額上滲出汗珠，像是透不過氣來的喘息着。

「我們來玩遊戲吧。」為了打破僵局，Mo開口提議。

「遊戲？」

「真心話還是大冒險？」

「好吧。」其實並沒甚麼玩遊戲的心情，而且是古老無聊的遊戲，但Dejan還是順從Mo的意思，「我選大冒險。」

「把手機的照明關上。」Mo馬上提出指令，同時關掉自己的手機照明。Dejan深呼吸，面對手機屏幕掙扎良久，很不情願地按下關掉一鍵，整個空間又回復成最初的一片漆黑。伸手不見五指之際，Mo輕輕跳起，微量的晃動足以大嚇Dejan一跳，一瞬間以為是升降機要失常墜下，忍不住大聲驚呼，在惶恐之中後退幾步，整個人靠在扶手上支撐着。

哈哈哈哈哈哈，Mo的笑聲頓時響遍狹窄的空間。重新打開照明後，Dejan被嚇得魂飛魄散的蒼白臉孔與Mo惡作劇成功的咧嘴大笑，形成強烈對比。

半晌定過神來，Dejan明白到跟Mo一起受困升降機簡直是最壞的選項，但事已至此，與其祝自己好運，不如動動心思奮力反擊，「那你要選真心話還是大冒險？」

「真心話。」為免Dejan以行動報復，Mo挑了比較安全的選項。

「好。」Dejan像是奸計得逞般一臉洋洋得意，「我跟Virgil，誰比較帥？」

Mo不假思索的回答：「Virgil高大身材好，舞台上演技強，而且是埃及之王的將軍……」

「真心話。」Dejan提醒對方。

「算了，我改選大冒險好了。」

「不行，這不符合遊戲規則！你不能老是耍賴。」

Dejan難得完全沒有讓步的意思，看來不聽到Mo的真心話誓不罷休。Mo不開心地努起嘴巴，小聲得近乎難以聽到的說：「你明知道在我心目中你是霹靂無敵全宇宙最帥的……」

完了，這答案肯定會令克羅地亞人在自己面前大肆吹噓一整年，Mo感受到無地自容的絕望，沒想到這時只見Dejan臉紅耳赤，害羞得兩手掩面。Mo罕有的坦白直擊Dejan心臟，本來就過快的心跳更加強烈，一時間說不出話來。

這一局看來還是Mo得勢，他隨即乘勝追擊，「真心話還是大冒險？」

「那…真心話吧。」Dejan可受不了再被Mo戲弄一遍。

真心話，毫無保留，毫不掩飾，為了得到真實的答案，Mo深吸一口氣，把藏在心中的疑問傾出：

「你要離開紅軍劇團嗎？」

升降機內一片寂靜無聲，原本不斷升高的氣溫霎那間降至冰點，連空氣也如帶上尖刺般凍徹心扉。呼吸似乎又再度困難起來，舉着手機照明的手緩緩垂下，Dejan沉默良久，吞嚥幾下，最後在黯淡的光線下直視Mo的眼睛，輕聲說，是的。

那就是Dejan的真心話。接着他嘮嘮叨叨，說他跟Jurgen討論過，在紅軍劇團再待下去也不可能拿到更重要的角色，他已經三十歲，是時候清醒過來，認清自己舞台事業的極限。剛好在克羅地亞的好友邀請他合作服裝生意，他決定把更多心力投放在生意，將演戲轉變成愛好，加入業餘劇團演出。《The Artist》終究只是一部虛構的黑白電影，在現實之中，已被銀幕唾棄的男主角，唯一正確的出路，是離開那個不再需要他的舞台才對。

每一個理由，都合理得沒有反駁的餘地，對Dejan來說是最好的選擇，Mo全部都懂。

可是，Mo心裏忍不住在每一個理由之後加上一句＂可是＂——可是我們再也無法一起站在舞台上，可是我們再也不會為相同的目標奮鬥，可是我們再也不能共享得獎的榮耀，這樣也沒關係嗎？

「抱歉，一直沒找到告訴你的機會。」Mo正要反駁那不過是讓他被蒙在鼓裏的藉口，Dejan卻把手指輕按Mo的唇邊，「是的，可能那是一個藉口，是我主觀願望造成的結果。因為，只有你，唯獨是你，不等到下定決心才告訴你，我一定會動搖。」

「你的意思是，無論我現在說甚麼，你都不可能動搖了？」Mo仰起頭，明亮的眼睛直勾勾的對上Dejan的視線，似在質問，又似在請求，但Dejan定睛看着Mo，沒有退縮的堅定點頭。

猛烈的怒火燃起，Mo沒法接受，他的想法於Dejan眼中如此不值一哂，他的言語對Dejan來說如此微弱不堪。他還能做些甚麼？腦海混亂翻波，只剩下唯一選擇——在塵埃落定之前，亮出一張獨一無二的皇牌，訴說一個必須揭開的秘密，抓住一根最後救命的稻草。過去掩飾真相的努力付諸流水，衝動任性的決定下，Mo的眼睛仿如閃爍着熊熊烈火，語調卻非常平靜：

「就算我說，我是你的靈魂伴侶？」

苦候多時，命中註定的時刻始終降臨。Mo緩緩閉上眼睛，不願望向這個靈魂伴侶帶給他的彩色世界。他的一雙眼睛，說服過多少台下的觀眾，他就是埃及之王；然而這一刻，他不確定是否可以說服他的靈魂伴侶。他對舞台表演如此熱愛，他對自己的演技如此自信，但如果現實的人生就如一齣舞台劇，他卻是最差劣的演員，最笨拙的戲子。他唯一能做的，是一遍又一遍從靈魂發出呼喚：就算沒有任何眼睛看得見的證明，就算沒有從黑白變成彩色的奇蹟，請你相信，命運早就決定了我與你的連繫，我就是你的靈魂伴侶。

靜默猶如把世界凍結般持續，良久後終於被預想以外的問題打破：

「那是甚麼時候的事？是甚麼時候你開始擁有色覺？」

竟然不是質疑是否真實的問句，Mo非常高興，他早應該知道，Dejan從來沒對他有過懷疑。已不必要再隱瞞，Mo誠實道出：「就在你第一次帶我在利物浦遊玩那個晚上，當我張開眼睛，你就在我眼前，而世界已變成彩色。」Mo像當時一樣睜開眼看着Dejan，已經是一年前的事，但每當回憶起那個深刻明朗的瞬間，Mo眼裏還是帶有溫暖的笑意。他上前想擁抱他的靈魂伴侶，Dejan卻舉手推開他，往後退一步。

在微弱的手機照明下，Mo才見到Dejan的表情痛苦得似被扭曲擠壓，他按住激動起伏的胸口，以顫掉着的聲音吐出另一個問題：

「所以，你跟我做的一切——擁抱、接吻、做愛，都只是因為我是你的靈魂伴侶，只是因為這是命中註定的劇本？」

Dejan近乎哭泣的望向Mo，像在懇求他猛力搖頭反駁，用盡全力否認，不，不，不，不是這樣的，靈魂伴侶並不一定是戀人，無論你是不是我的靈魂伴侶，我都會深深愛上你。只要是Mo說的，Dejan都願意無條件相信他。

Mo卻猶疑了，他想起，遊戲仍未結束，他的真心話到底是甚麼。

Mo不禁設想，如果他和Dejan不是靈魂伴侶——在某一個沒有靈魂伴侶的平行世界，一個無論誰都能看見彩色的世界，他和Dejan，仍有緣相遇的話，一定會成為最知心的朋友，有趣的玩笑和私密的心事都能一一分享。他們不是命中註定的靈魂伴侶，他們不會因為對方改變視覺，他們可能早已各自娶妻生子，但無論如何，他們都會在對方的生命中佔據獨特的位置，在相視而笑之中建立親密的靈魂連繫。

可是，那個世界的他們，跟此刻的他們，是一樣的嗎？那一份感情，跟此刻他們之間的愛，是一樣的嗎？

Mo眼睜睜看着自己的靈魂伴侶痛苦難受，卻沒能講出一句安慰。到頭來，Mo跟Dejan曾經的戀人一樣，都為着所謂的靈魂伴侶傷害了他。名為戀愛的甜蜜謊言，包裝着唸作靈魂伴侶的苦澀真相——所有行動，都並非發自純潔無瑕的真心，都不過是對命運安排的順從，跟按照劇本唸出台詞的演員毫無分別。

此時，猶如舞台結束的一刻，燈光亮起，升降機的門像布幕一般被拉開。

Mo抬頭看到紅燈，遵從規則的停下腳步，在馬路前耐心等待，即使路上沒有一輛汽車。

旁邊的行人卻自然地無視紅色的燈號，從容走到對面。

如果人能跟隨心意而行，忘掉紅綠之間的顧慮，一切是不是就會變得輕鬆。

在正式的視覺測試後，紅軍劇團的內部資料庫，更新了關於Mo的視覺信息——「色覺：健全」。

Jurgen再三向Mo確認這樣是否真的沒問題，Mo肯定地說，這本該是他早就向大家訴說的事，況且即使跟靈魂伴侶生離死別，對擁有色覺的人都沒有影響。Mo的眼神堅定凌厲，不管靈魂伴侶在不在身邊，他都會帶着這樣的視覺，在舞台上拿出最出色的表現。

「那是來自靈魂伴侶、永遠的詛咒。」

在綵排中遇上趣事便豪邁的露齒大笑，在演員們努力表演後送上溫暖的擁抱，在他們悲傷失意之時給予真摯的鼓勵，導演Jurgen是紅軍劇團的靈魂，得到全體工作人員打從心底的愛戴和尊敬。可是，這一刻，在帽幨底下、在眼鏡背後，那雙湛藍的眼睛，流露懊惱與落寞，是Mo從未見過的。

「靈魂伴侶明明已經離去，眼前的色彩卻不會改變。每一天、每一分、每一秒，只要睜開眼睛，看到的便是靈魂伴侶留下的顏色。每一束光線，每一道風景，都在不斷提醒，靈魂伴侶不在身邊的事實。」Jurgen淡淡的說着，他的眼睛彷彿在看另一個世界，他看到的，是靈魂伴侶留給他，最深刻、最長久、最不可擺脫的詛咒。

但Jurgen很快從思憶之中醒過來，他苦笑，「那是成為優秀導演的必經之路，但你們不一樣，我不希望你肩上承擔這詛咒的重量。如果真要跟靈魂伴侶分離，你和Dejan也不應該留下任何遺憾。」

視線忽然被甚麼擋住，Mo完全無法分辨眼前的影像，然後Jurgen才把放到Mo眼前的劇本拿開，爽朗地露出標誌性的大笑，「你知道為甚麼靈魂伴侶跟色覺會連繫起來嗎？人的眼睛被稱為靈魂之窗，跟靈魂有着共通之處。當一件事物過於接近眼睛，它便無法清晰看見，靈魂也是一樣。因為是靈魂伴侶，兩顆心靈連繫過於緊密，便容易忽略本來最顯而易見的答案。」

Mo似懂非懂的點點頭。

《埃及之王》最後一次在利物浦的公演開幕，時間正在沙漏之中逐漸流失。

_中計了_ _。_

_意識到墮進敵方圈套的時候_ _，_ _法老已經落入一個人被重重包圍的危險境況_ _。_ _遠征途上對地形的不熟悉讓他付出了代價_ _，_ _敵人利用土丘阻隔視線_ _，_ _巧妙地將法老跟身邊的將士們分開_ _，_ _令他只能孤軍作戰_ _。_ _他奮勇抵抗_ _，_ _期望拖至援兵來臨_ _，_ _靈活又強悍的身手擊退身邊一個又一個敵人_ _。_ _然而法老再強，也難以寡敵眾，一輪 **戰** 鬥以後，他手上的鐮刀劍被奪去，赤手空拳的他無計可施_ _，_ _眼看即將被敵人重擊_ _，_ _絕望之際_ _——_

_一位本應是敵人的侍衛舉起由木柄和圓石組成的戰錘，在遠處用力拋至法老手中_ _。_

無數遍綵排，多少回公演，舞台上的動作早已刻進Mo的條件反射之中。可是這天——

是一秒鐘的失神，一毫米的誤差，一下子的停頓，一剎那的遲疑，或是一瞬間的出戲？

連Mo自己也無法解釋，為何就在這天，他抬高的手沒有抓住Dejan拋向他的戰錘，任由長柄滑過手心，徑直往頭部飛去。

＂砰＂的一聲巨響，Mo瞥見Dejan震驚又恐懼的臉，接着所有色彩便從他的視線霎然消褪，留下一片無止境的黑暗。


	9. Chapter 9

(9)

頭很痛。彷彿腦袋被撕裂一樣。作為道具的戰錘並沒有看上去那麼沉重，但被擊倒後Mo瞬間就倒下來。

觀眾的驚呼尖叫聲、舞台機關的閉幕聲、工作人員打電話的求救聲，各種嘈雜的聲音透過耳膜震動傳來，混亂地湧進劇痛的腦海，Mo動動嘴巴想回應，卻說不出任何一句有意義的話。

隨後他聽見，有把熟悉的聲音在不斷呼喊他的名字。

他能清晰聽到Dejan的呼喚，他的眼睛卻沒法看到Dejan帶給他的色彩。七彩繽紛的世界已經消失，他又回到最初黯淡無光的漆黑之中，就如他的靈魂伴侶從未出現。

眼前天旋地轉，腦袋越發雜亂，視覺和記憶都好像在一點一點的流逝。好痛，好痛，太痛了，他再也不能承受，在意識迷糊之間，Mo無法自已的想，這就是，來自靈魂伴侶的詛咒吧。如果能回到遇上靈魂伴侶之前的視界，是不是詛咒就會破解；如果他能把他的靈魂伴侶就此遺忘，是不是此刻的痛苦就會消失。

劇痛從頭上蔓延心底，在痛苦的折磨之中，Mo雙手掩面，淚水盈眶。

舞台上的意外引起整座劇院不小的騷動，公演被逼中止，目睹這次意外的演員、工作人員和觀眾都對Mo的傷勢擔心不已，所幸Mo在急救後很快恢復意識，被送往醫院檢查以後，證實只是頭部被硬物撞擊而造成輕微的腦震盪，並沒有大礙。

在醫生建議下，Mo留院觀察一晚，期間他收到Jurgen和不少工作人員的電話或短訊問候，Jurgen親切地請他先好好休養，不必擔心演出的事，他們已安排Divock代演埃及之王，Divock本來的大祭司角色則由荷蘭人Gini暫代。

第二天Mo準備辦理出院手續的時候，才在意外發生後首次看到Dejan。Dejan正在病房外等着，Mo凝視眼前的人，他的視力並沒有因傷受到影響，他依然擁有靈魂伴侶給他的完整色覺，Dejan咖啡色眼眸中流露的溫柔，沒有一絲遺漏的映進Mo眼底。

「你那像怪物般強壯的身體，我就知道一定沒事。」Dejan故作輕鬆的說，Mo用鼻子哼聲，不去拆穿對方當時明明擔心得要命的事實。雖然心裏知道這次意外不是任何人的錯，但畢竟是Dejan的動作造成自己受傷，Mo想想還是有氣，一時興起想作弄一下Dejan。

「你是誰？」

裝作因腦震盪而忘了對方，Mo睜着圓眼，一臉無辜的問。他以為Dejan會配合他無聊的玩笑，故意一板一眼回答他的提問，直到兩人忍不住笑場，在開懷大笑中相擁，一如平日親暱。

但Dejan的反應卻跟Mo預想的劇本不一樣。他一下子愣住，然後沉默，木然打量Mo的臉，彷彿二人就此變成陌生人。

Mo才想起，這可能不是一個玩笑。

在頭部劇痛的時刻，他曾經真的想過遺忘他的靈魂伴侶，就像按下重新啟動鍵，失憶重來。反正無論再怎麼努力，他和Dejan都不可能看到同樣的景色，或許就此放棄的結局是對的，或許分離的決定對他們都好。這樣的話，他們都不必再被靈魂伴侶的詛咒束縛，他們都能夠得到最終的自由。

Mo垂下眼睛，沒法再對上Dejan的視線。

「我給你打車回家。」

再多對話已無必要，Dejan淡淡說完，轉身便走。

遵從醫生吩咐，Mo在家休養將近一星期，沒有工作的生活越來越無聊。此時Mo從劇團通訊群組得知晚上舉行試鏡會，問准醫生以後，便來到紅軍劇團的排練場。

在準備《埃及之王》倫敦公演的同時，紅軍劇團亦在籌備另一新作——Jurgen有意在新作加入音樂元素，此次試鏡會的主要目的，便是挑選有演唱潛質的新人加入劇團。這天晚上沒有公演，不少紅軍劇團的團員都來圍觀試鏡會。Mo抵達的時候，試鏡會已經開始一段時間，一名參加者剛剛完成試鏡，大家禮貌地送上掌聲。

接下來站在綵排室中間準備表演的，是一名年輕的亞裔青年。他長得很清秀，看起來有點緊張，一臉腼腆，用蹩腳的英語介紹自己名叫Taki，是日本人，現時在奧地利的紅牛劇團當實習生。語畢他從放在地上的背包中掏出一叠傳單，向在場的人一邊鞠躬一邊派發。Mo接到傳單後仔細一看，發現上面是一首歌詞，包括一些日語句子和英語翻譯。

在眾人仍疑惑之際，電腦播放的音樂開始了。

由管弦樂與敲擊樂交織的曲調哀怨纏綿，而後Taki的聲音響起，歌聲厚實響亮卻帶着一絲滄桑無奈的沙啞，以英語夾雜日語的歌詞，訴說一個沉重哀傷的故事：

_“Here with you now I'm good, still miss you_ _（_ _跟你一起_ _我現在很好_ _卻仍想你_ _）_

_I don't know what I can do, we can't be true_ _（_ _我不知道我還能做甚麼_ _我們之間不可能成真_ _）_

_満たされる事なく二人の距離_ _（_ _一直無法滿足於兩人的距離_ _）_

_縮まっていく度切ない_ _…_ _（_ _距離縮短時卻又感到難過_ _…_ _）_

 _溢れ出した想いつのるだけで_ _（_ _只是思念逐漸滿溢_ _）_

 _Uh It's hard for me to say_ _（_ _我卻難以訴說_ _）_

 _'Cuz we can see how it's going to end_ _（_ _因為我們能夠預見結局會是怎樣_ _）_

_But I got my love for you_ _（_ _但我已把我的愛獻給你_ _）_

_もしもこのまま_ _君を忘れる事ができたら_ _（_ _如果我能就這樣將你遺忘便好了_ _）_

_なんて思えば思うほどに_ _（_ _越是這樣去想_ _）_

_君を忘れることなんて_ _僕にはできるはずもなくて_ _（_ _就越發現我根本不可能將你遺忘_ _）_

_We always wish tonight could last forever_ _（_ _我們總是希望今夜便是永恒_ _）_

_I can be your side_ _（_ _我能在你身邊_ _）”_

在場的人都為Taki的演唱驚艷，那感情滿溢、攝人心神的歌聲，能夠滲透每個人的靈魂，讓人全情投入在歌曲的世界觀之中。

Mo茫然看着紙上的歌詞，沒有意識到紙張的一角已被他用力捏縐，幾近破爛。一段段詞句、一波波聲浪有如延綿不絕的咒語，不斷重擊他的靈魂。他的頭又痛起來了，痛楚隨着歌聲與音樂越演越烈，彷彿要把一切刻骨銘心的情感抹去，將所有曾經快樂歡欣的思憶刷掉。

_“I shouldn't be in your heart_ _（_ _我不應該留在你心裏_ _）_

 _Either the time we have spent_ _（_ _還有我們共度的時光也是_ _）_

 _And I want you to know what the truth is_ _（_ _我希望讓你知道真相_ _）_

 _But sometimes it makes me feel so sick, oh no_ _（_ _但有時它讓我太痛苦了_ _）_

 _I just can't say to you, No I won't_ _（_ _我只是不能告訴你_ _不_ _我不會說的_ _）_

 _'Cuz we can see how it's going to end_ _（_ _因為我們能夠預見結局會是怎樣_ _）_

_But I got my love for you_ _（_ _但我已把我的愛獻給你_ _）_

_もしもこのまま_ _君を忘れてしまったら_ _（_ _如果這樣下去我忘了你的話_ _）_

_二度と愛す事もないかな？_ _（_ _就不會再愛上任何人了吧？_ _）_

_僕は本当にそれで_ _心から幸せと言えるかな？_ _（_ _這樣我真的能從打從心底說出我很幸福嗎？_ _）_

_Yes, we always wish tonight could last forever_ _（_ _沒錯_ _我們總是希望今夜便是永恒_ _）_

_I can be your side (_ _我能在你身邊_ _）”_

當最後一個音符結束，全場響起熱烈的拍掌聲，驚嘆：真不愧是來自音樂之都薩爾茨堡的人！Jurgen和眾團員都對Taki露出賞識之情，雖然英語還不夠流利，但他將成為紅軍劇團一份子，看來已成板上釘釘的事。

趁着大家的注意力還在表演者身上，Mo悄悄退出試鏡會。

頭痛欲裂，心跳加速，腳步不穩，Mo不禁懷疑，告訴他一切沒事的醫生是不是搞錯了。他跌跌撞撞地離開排練場，眼前的景像都變得浮游扭曲，像是蒙太奇一樣色彩模糊。僅餘無幾的思考能力下，他在想，要不要再去醫院檢查一遍。

不，不對，Mo其實早已知道，那並不是能治好他的地方。真正令他痛苦的並不是頭顱、腦袋或心臟，而是，他的靈魂。因此，他心裏清楚，能治癒來自靈魂深處那痛苦的唯一方法。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※歌詞引用自ONE OK ROCK《Pierce》


	10. Chapter 10

(10)

曲終人散，排練場在試鏡會的熱鬧過後回歸寧靜。Dejan熱愛跟團員們一起嬉笑吵鬧，卻故意等到這個無人的寂靜時刻，才掏出即將歸還劇團的鑰匙，獨自來到排練場，準備清空自己的儲物櫃。

晚上無人的排練場只開着黯淡的燈光，Dejan經過走廊，在主綵排室的門前，不能自已的停下腳步。

就是在這個位置，他遇見了Mo。

那是Dejan非常倒霉的一天：他第一次穿上全新的白色球鞋——不久前辛辛苦苦從網上搶購、某運動名牌的全球限量版款式，本想在綵排時向眾人炫耀一番，卻沒注意到儲物櫃前的椅子腳旁放着一個杯子，一不留神踢上去，在鞋子上打翻了一杯沒喝完的咖啡。

他以他會的所有髒話無意義地咒罵，但造成的失誤已經難以補救。Dejan從劇團儲物間借來洗衣液和刷子在水龍頭下多番清洗，白球鞋上的咖啡漬卻還是沒能完全除掉。而且在球鞋晾乾之前，他只能穿着在儲物間找到的備用襪子到處走。一幕綵排結束，他打開主綵排室的門，走出去——

不可能有更倒霉的一天了：再一次的碰撞，第二杯打翻的咖啡，又沾上咖啡漬的襪子。他憤怒得又想吐出咒罵的語句，卻對上了Mo的眼睛。

人的一輩子之中，有多少個瞬間會有靈魂被撼動的感覺？對Dejan來說，這就是他一生中的那一個瞬間。

在濃密的睫毛下是一雙明亮的眼睛，色盲的Dejan明明只能看到深邃的黑色眼瞳，卻沒有漏掉Mo眼裏映射的光芒，如此閃爍，如此灼熱，如同太陽之下波光粼粼的亞得里亞海一樣。然後Mo大笑，眼裏沒有任何雜質，單純而無瑕的笑意直達Dejan的心靈，剎那間把他所有煩躁厭惡的情緒撫平，他突然沒法生氣起來。他盯着那張初次見面的阿拉伯臉孔，記起Jurgen說過新來的團員會在這天參觀綵排。

他們的相遇，始於一個命中註定的錯誤。那是Dejan最倒霉的一天，也是他最幸運的一天。所有能造成傷害的說話，都在命運的安排下變成一抹開懷的笑容。

走到長廊末端，團員儲物櫃所在的地方，Dejan赫然發現一個人影。對方聽到腳步聲轉過來，露出友善好看的微笑。

Dejan起初很驚訝這時間竟然還有誰在，但看到是Adam以後，馬上釋然的笑着跟他打招呼。

「你也來收拾東西嗎。」

Dejan明知故問，Adam也就沒有回答的必要。兩人關係不算非常親密，卻有着特別的緣份：Adam小時候因着有南歐血統的俊美臉龐被發掘參與舞台演出，長大後是聖徒劇團不可或缺的主要演員，而Dejan初到英格蘭，第一個加入的就是聖徒劇團。一年以後，兩人又巧合地同時獲邀成為紅軍劇團一份子。

之後紅軍劇團的人事幾番變遷，Dejan和Adam卻在不知不覺間已共事六年。Adam在紅軍劇團遇上Hendo，兩人相識、相知、相戀，到最後發現對方便是自己命中註定的靈魂伴侶，這一切，Dejan都看在眼內。 ~~~~

他替重要的夥伴們感到高興，卻沒有羨慕這對靈魂伴侶的想法。自從身邊靈魂伴侶的謊話被揭穿，他收到四周不少人頻繁的勸告，說他應該花更多心思尋找自己真正的靈魂伴侶，為激活色覺而努力，因為只有擁有完整的視力，才是能將劇本完整地向觀眾傳達的演員。Dejan對這些說法嗤之以鼻，他再也不會相信被註定的命運，他只願意相信自己的意志。不管劇評人如何猛烈批評，不管觀眾們如何無法理解，他都深信，每名演員有權選擇屬於自己的演出方式，因此他會以自己對劇本的詮釋，拼盡全力在台上演繹。他的演技跟靈魂伴侶無關，他的表演不需要色覺才能完成。

《埃及之王》即將飛往更高舞台，如果大受歡迎的劇作不再需要眼裏只有黑白的演員，那他便離開，去尋找更適合自己的演出機會，去開拓更有意義的事業之路。

沒想到在Dejan要離開紅軍劇團的同時，Adam也為了得到更重要的角色而轉換劇團。對於Adam的去向，Dejan心有不解，心直口快的他不禁問：「你這樣離開紅軍劇團，Hendo不會很寂寞嗎？」

Adam聳聳肩，不置可否，「可能吧。但離開是我自己的選擇，Hendo說甚麼，結果都是相同的。」眼看Dejan一臉吃驚，Adam失笑，「沒必要那麼誇張吧。你有跟Mo討論過離開的決定嗎？」

提到Mo，Dejan的表情蒙上陰霾，輕輕搖頭，「我想，我們的原因應該不一樣。」

就算Adam沒說出口，Dejan也猜到，Adam毋須跟Hendo討論自己的決定，因為他相信着Hendo：即使離開，他們的關係也不可能動搖，他跟Hendo互相需要，早已不必任何證明。

但Dejan不一樣，他一直在Mo身上尋找一個證明。那天當非常了解Dejan的Sime肯定地說，他不可能離開紅軍劇團的戀人， Dejan才意識到，想留在Mo身邊，確實是他的一廂情願。

吶，Dej，不要走，留在我身邊，別離開我，我需要你在這裏，多微小的角色也沒關係，只要我們站在同一個舞台就好——要是Mo睜着那雙閃亮的眼睛挽留他的話，Dejan怎麼都不可能下定決心離開。

可這不是令Dejan動搖的原因。

Dejan知道，Mo最終只會露出孩子氣的笑容，對他說，那些都是在開玩笑，騙你的。埃及之王並不需要Dejan，他是在舞台上最矚目的焦點，最強大的存在，乘着利物鳥的翅膀，他將飛翔到更高的天空，更廣大的世界。

Dejan一直故意不告訴Mo即將離團的事，只是為了逃避這真正能動搖自己的想法：在那個寬大的世界，自己在不在，都對Mo毫無影響；想要的證明，根本並不存在。當他發現，跟Mo之間的一切都不過是在名為靈魂伴侶的泡沫中，順從命運而生的泡影，最後一絲希望終於破滅。如果不是靈魂伴侶，對於Mo來說，他其實甚麼也不是；屬於他的證明，原來從一開始就沒有存在的可能。

面對Dejan難過的表情，Adam卻無情的肆意訕笑起來，一直到Dejan不滿的喝止，Adam才稍稍收歛那能迷倒萬千少女的帥氣笑容，「證明甚麼的，你早就已經擁有了吧。」眼看Dejan不明所以，Adam終於認真地說：「你可是唯一一個人，可以為Mo送上永遠的祝福。」

「永遠的祝福？」

「眼前的色彩，就是永遠的祝福。無論身處何方，無論相聚分離，只要張開眼睛，就能感受對方為自己染上的色彩。那是屬於靈魂伴侶，唯一的、永恒的祝福。」Adam漂亮的眼睛像在望向遠方，眼神流露不捨卻沒有遺憾，「也許我們必須分離，也許愛情終會消逝，唯獨是這份命中註定的祝福，卻能在靈魂之中一直延續到永遠。對我來說，這樣便已足夠。」

Adam轉身打開儲物櫃，回頭一笑，「Dej，你不也是？」

打開家門，Dejan隨即察覺，地上比他出門時多出兩隻鞋子。兩隻鞋子款式不一，雜亂的散落在玄關位置，其中一隻鞋子的筒狀部份被踏扁，顯示主人沒好好把腳跟套在鞋筒之內的壞習慣。

在Dejan認識的人當中，擁有他家鑰匙的只有一位，總是懶得好好穿上鞋子的也只有一位。

走進只亮着地燈的客廳，果然Mo就俯卧在沙發上，似乎睡得很安穩。Dejan從房間找來毛毯，給Mo蓋上，他的蓬蓬頭稍梢扭動一下，又再沉沉睡去。

Dejan凝視Mo的睡顏，安靜得像是一隻家貓，又凌厲得像是一頭獅子。順勢坐到沙發前的地上，Dejan貼近那張睡顏，彷彿這樣就能窺探，Mo到底處於怎樣的夢境之中。你現在的夢境是不是也塗上了繽紛的色彩呢？Dejan喃喃地問，卻沒有回應。

心裏滿載的瓶子再也沒法保持平衡，當一端傾倒，流露出的便是真心。明知對方沒能聽見，Dejan卻在Mo耳邊呢喃細語：

「世界上每個人都在說靈魂伴侶有多重要，但其他人的想法對我根本毫無意義，我不在乎命運安排的靈魂伴侶，也不想要以色覺作為決定的藉口。可是，如果你需要眼前的色彩，照亮你的舞台，點燃你的笑容——」

Dejan抬手捂住自己的眼睛，在一片漆黑中低聲沉吟：

「能夠成為你的靈魂伴侶，真好。」

Dejan做了一個夢。

他在一片紅通通的房間裏，跟紅軍劇團全員一起參與不知名的慶典，每個人都穿上紅色衣服，衣服背面印有金色的＂冠軍＂一詞，左胸前繡上黃色的利物鳥標誌，像在拍翼高飛。他們得意忘形的跟着音樂大聲歌唱，用力揮動手中紅色的毛巾起舞。Mo也隨着節奏點頭擺手舞動， Dejan還是頭一次見到，Mo的情緒如此高漲。

鏡頭一轉，又變成Dejan跟團員們坐在雙層開蓬大巴上巡遊。大家仍是興奮莫名，笑容滿臉，偶爾甚至振臂高呼。從大巴上層的座位往街道望下去，是滿眼漫無邊際的紅色利物浦：穿着紅色衣服的群眾在路上擠得水洩不通，一面揮手歡呼一面使勁揮舞紅色旗幟；一陣陣紅色彩紙與煙霧彌漫半空，把本來蔚藍的天空染成熊熊火海。

Dejan轉頭回看車上，Mo坐在他身旁，跟其他人同樣身穿鮮紅的衣服，肩上掛着湛藍的彩帶和金光燦爛的獎牌。不知是誰傳來一個碩大的獎盃，Dejan和Mo便一同把獎盃安放在大腿上，分享奬盃的重量，以及它帶來的喜悅。在獎盃的銀光反射之中，有Mo真摯的笑容，像是刻在獎盃上的印象派油畫，一塊一塊顏色模糊，卻拼湊成最珍貴的風景。Dejan掏出手機，對準倒映在獎盃上Mo的笑臉，想把色彩保留至永遠。

Mo在沙發上醒來的時候，感到前所未有的神清氣爽。一星期以來他首次真正熟睡，沒有惱人的頭痛，也沒有多餘的惡夢，之前的痛苦，似乎已一一掃清。

他擦擦眼睛，抬頭一看，映進眼簾的是Dejan注視自己的笑臉。

「你的頭髮，跟後邊那抱枕的黑色，連成一體了。」Dejan儍儍的揚起嘴角，「你明白我在說甚麼嗎？」

Mo還在半睡醒的狀態，一時間沒能消化Dejan不着邊際的話，只是抱起身邊的黑色抱枕，沉醉在令人安心的舒適感，享受屬於他靈魂的港灣——一秒後他卻突然整個人爬起來，震驚的瞪住Dejan。

這是Mo第一次聽到，Dejan口中關於顏色的話。

兩雙眼眸熾熱相對，伴隨着燦爛的笑意，在激蕩的心情之中，久久無法作聲。

Dejan本已邁出腳步準備走過馬路，行人過路燈上的綠色小人標誌卻開始不斷閃爍。根據指引，還沒開始過路的行人應該停下來，等待下一次的綠燈。

眼看閃爍的綠燈，Dejan遲疑的在路邊站住。此時Mo的聲音響起：「想快點買到咖啡啊。」

而後他扭頭笑着向Dejan伸出手，Dejan愣住一下，終於帶着微笑牽起對方的手。

讓我們在訊號變成紅色前走到對面吧——在紅綠之間瞬息萬變的路上，是一對靈魂伴侶手牽手、在歡笑中狂奔的身影。


	11. Chapter 11

(11)

快將回歸最愛的舞台，Mo心情興奮，與之對比的卻是Dejan的不放心。他在劇場完成整體綵排後硬把Mo留下來，多番練習那個造成意外的動作。最後Mo實在不耐煩，決定做點甚麼——在Dejan還拿着戰錘示範之時，突然緊抱住他。Dejan馬上隨手把道具丟在地上，也伸手緊抱比自己矮一截的男人。

胸膛緊緊相貼，皮膚暖熱的溫度、心臟跳動的拍子都一一傳遞，便是最令人安心的慰藉。

「別緊張，Dejan，我已經沒事了。」頭埋在Dejan的肩膀上，Mo說話的聲音都變得不太清楚，不變的是沉穩安寧的語氣。Dejan閉上眼睛，靜靜感受撫平一切煩憂的暖意。

意識到對方平靜下來，Mo在Dejan耳邊打趣道：「如果你能道歉的話，我會更加好起來。」

「我才不道歉，那只是不幸的意外。」Dejan心情變好，也不甘反駁。從胸口傳來有力的心跳聲，規律的一下一下，正在催促人吐露心聲，Dejan遲疑良久，終於決定觸及那一直在逃避的話題，故意以輕鬆的口脗說：「那你能道歉嗎？瞞着我這麼久。」

Mo當然知道對方指的是甚麼，他帶點心虛的小聲辯解：「不，我才沒必要道歉。我才不是故意隱瞞，是你不相信靈魂伴侶，也從來沒問過關於我靈魂伴侶的事……」

「對不起。」

面對突如其來而直截了當的道歉，Mo全身凝固，屏住氣息，一句話也說不出來。

「像你那麼誠實的人，這麼久以來一定覺得很痛苦吧……所以，對不起。」Dejan又重覆一次，直白坦率的道歉。

Mo的臉更深的埋進Dejan脖子，把擁抱收緊再收緊，直到快要透不過氣來仍不願鬆開。他絕不會讓Dejan看到自己此刻的臉，也沒法看到Dejan這時的表情，但Mo知道，在Dejan棱角分明的臉上，是最溫柔的眼神——明明他也曾極度痛苦，但就算滿身傷痕，他還是會費盡力氣撫平他人的傷口。

Mo早就想起來，在看見色彩的那天，他已經為自己靈魂的去向下了決定。不管Dejan是不是他的靈魂伴侶，他都會無可救藥的沉溺於這份溫柔之中，不能自拔。

從舞台沿着走廊一直到盡頭，便是Mo的休息室。獨立休息室是主演的專利，但Dejan忍不住吐槽，這更像是為其他演員帶來便利：看，休息室內雜亂得不堪入目，一份份劇本、用過的飾品、喝完的咖啡杯、打折時買好還沒帶回家的貓糧等等在桌子上四散，Dejan隨手拿起一個紙杯，裏面竟然還有半杯咖啡在，幸好他眼明手快，才不致把咖啡打翻到自己身上。

Mo不以為然的咯咯大笑，「Starbucks太難喝了，總是喝不完。」

「沒喝完也別亂丟好嗎。」無奈嘆氣，Dejan放下咖啡杯，把沙發上滿滿的各種雜物隨便掃到一旁，才找到位置坐下，卻被Mo狡詐的笑着拉起身，走到鏡台前方。

鏡子清晰映照並肩站着的二人，全部顏色都反射到視覺，分毫不差。沒有差異的視線下，Mo把頭靠上Dejan的肩膊，這一刻強壯的埃及之王在Dejan懷中像貓溫順，Mo臉上的色彩在昏暗燈光下閃爍，Dejan忽地感到難為情，移開了眼睛。他想起一件事，嚷道這不公平，長久以來Mo把他看得清清楚楚，他卻只能在模糊的黑白中探索。

對Dejan的投訴，Mo沾沾自喜，對鏡子得意的說，我還看過更多呢。

Mo看到鏡中的自己把手指沿Dejan的手臂撫上他的刺青——Dejan喜歡把重要的家人名字或出生日期刺上手臂以作紀念，但當他問Mo是否希望在他臂上留下永不消褪的記號，Mo卻搖搖頭。

我已經擁有屬於我永恒的刺青了，Mo說。就在你的眼裏。

那一雙眼睛，正注視着虛幻的鏡像。鏡子總是演員的最好的夥伴，每位演員都曾經獨自在鏡前練習，在明鏡的倒影中，小心翼翼控制最細微的表情變化，戰戰兢兢演繹最敏銳的感情反應。唯獨在此刻，鏡子背叛了他們。鏡前的一切變得難以操控，交叠的唇舌、緊貼的肌膚、糾纏的身軀、無處安放而只能緊扣對方的雙臂，都不情願地被鏡子鉅細無遺的照進眼眸。

無論是熟悉卻令人難以抵擋的誘惑，還是新鮮而讓人心跳加速的景色；無論是害羞卻急躁難耐的邀請，還是大方而從容不逼的戲弄；他們的眼睛都沒法從鏡中倒影移開哪怕一秒，因為那是跟對方看到相同的風景，是來自靈魂伴侶最珍貴的寶物。

在那裏，他們能夠看到的，是直達靈魂的共振。他們願意把連同靈魂在內的所有交予對方，卻又貪婪的不斷索取，再索取，直至距離化零，直至身上每個細胞、每種感觸都交融於一起，視覺、聽覺、嗅覺、味覺、觸覺，都只剩下面前的人。

狂亂以後，好不容易一輪整理，接着第一種回復的感覺便是肚子餓了。Dejan拉開休息室的門，滿心想飛奔去買吃的，在踏步之際手臂卻被拉住。

他回頭，只見Mo的表情異常冷靜，深褐色的眼瞳一動也不動對上他的，一字一句清晰說出：「不要走，留在這裏，我需要你。」

Dejan一臉震驚，「你在說甚麼？」

一陣沉默的對視。Mo很清楚，如果他再把話重覆一遍，他想要的，他需要的，都能夠得到。可是，那真的是他想要的和需要的嗎？自私地以靈魂伴侶之名，去利用靈魂伴侶的溫柔，明明知道那對他來說並不是最合適的選擇。

他閉上眼睛，當眼中彩色的世界消失，心靈的答案便呼之欲出。靈魂伴侶不是對靈魂的束縛，靈魂伴侶存在的真正意義，是成全。正如Dejan為Mo所做的，現在該輪到他了。

他放開拉住Dejan的手。重新張開眼睛，揚起嘴角，露出白牙，Mo臉上是一向親切溫暖的笑容，「我說笑的。」

Dejan低頭沉默半晌，終於微笑，「我餓扁了，去附近那家新開的pasta店如何？」

「只要你別像吃米飯一樣把pasta全部割碎才吃就好。」

「你別管我！」Dejan快步轉身，Mo趕忙跟上去。

「不然我看着你食欲都要沒了。」

「我總被你盯着看才食欲都要沒了呢。」

Mo還記得，愛好喜劇的Robbo曾經對他說，世上百分之九十九點八的玩笑，都是真心話。當時兩個人正一起綵排，沒有Dejan在旁翻譯，Mo好久才搞懂Robbo的蘇格蘭口音。然後Mo問他，為甚麼是百分之九十九點八呢？Robbo解釋，那就是，每一千個人當中只有一對靈魂伴侶的機率。

Mo並沒能成為那千分之二的其中一人，但他永遠不會告訴他的靈魂伴侶這件事。

Dejan也永遠不會告訴Mo，Milly早跟他說過這句話。那千分之二的機率，屬於Milly和Robbo，而Dejan跟Mo，從來不在此列。

_法老的境況非常危險，但他卻非常幸運_ _。_

 _一名一直潛伏在敵方的侍衛趕至_ _，_ _把手中的戰錘準確無誤地拋至法老手中_ _。_ _手握戰錘的法老一下強力橫掃_ _，_ _身邊的敵人全被擊倒_ _。_ _敵軍繼續從後襲擊_ _；_ _雖然有點吃力_ _，_ _身手非凡的法老還是打倒好幾個敵人_ _，_ _拖至援兵趕到_ _。_ _己方士兵們加入戰鬥_ _，_ _形勢就這樣一下子逆轉_ _。_

 _當最後一個敵人被擊倒_ _，_ _法老終於得到一點喘息空間_ _。_ _一轉身_ _，_ _他認出剛才及時為他送上戰錘的_ _，_ _就是之前遠征歸途中陪伴他的那位侍衛_ _。_

 _在勝利之際重逢_ _，_ _法老非常高興_ _，_ _想向侍衛道謝_ _，_ _卻沒來得及開口_ _——_

 _侍衛大喊一聲作為提醒_ _，_ _整個身軀擋在埃及之王之前，捉住他的肩膊_ _，_ _而後便是飄至空中的一片血紅_ _，_ _劃出一道驚心動魄的紅色弧線_ _。_

 _法老毫不留情揮動戰錘_ _，_ _消滅偷襲的餘敵_ _，_ _卻發現身上的血跡_ _，_ _不單屬於他的敵人_ _，_ _也屬於拯救他的侍衛_ _。_ _倒下來的侍衛血流如注_ _，_ _法老凝望着他_ _，_ _眼神同時充滿震驚和疑惑_ _。_

 _他問_ _，_ _為甚麼_ _，_ _為甚麼你能沒有猶疑的為我犠牲性命_ _。_

 _「我希望陛下能夠在勝利之後露出笑容_ _。_ _」侍衛艱難地撐開眼皮，花光力氣緩緩吐出_ _，_ _「為了您_ _，_ _我願意做任何事_ _。_ _」_

 _這是他最後的肺腑之言_ _。_ _在一片紅色之中，他就此失去生命_ _。_

 _在戰場失去生命的人成千上萬_ _，_ _他不過是其中的一位_ _；_ _在法老戰鬥路上淌血的士兵多如恒河沙數_ _，_ _他不過是毫不起眼的一顆塵埃_ _。_ _可是_ _，_ _他卻帶着法老一生的遺憾離去_ _，_ _來不及說出口的感謝_ _，_ _已經沒有意義_ _。_

 _法老第一次真正了解到成為王的意義_ _。_ _他可以得到別人毫無保留的犠牲_ _，_ _卻甚至沒有道謝的機會_ _；_ _他是命中註定被奉獻的對象_ _，_ _而不可能有回報的時刻_ _。_

 _「啊_ _！！！！！！！！_ _」_

 _他不甘的跪在死去之人旁邊_ _，_ _雙手擊在地上_ _，_ _力竭聲嘶的呼叫_ _。_

撕心裂肺的呼喊聲響遍劇場，每一位觀眾的心靈都被狠狠擊中，那震撼人心的感染力，讓哽咽的聲音在觀眾席不斷蔓延。

《埃及之王》在利物浦公演的最後一天，這如同撕裂靈魂的呼叫比以往每一場都更加慘烈，充滿遺憾的痛苦情感從舞台直達全場，整個劇院都被染上痛不欲生的血紅。連曾經多番觀劇的人，都被Mo的演繹深深撼動。

每一場舞台表演都是獨一無二的，以後Mo可能會有更精湛的演出，但是當 Dejan躺在地上，Mo心裏知道，這一天他表露的情緒力量，再也沒有可能複製。

_法老帶着艱難的勝利回到國土_ _，_ _一如以往_ _，_ _他得到民眾熱烈的擁戴_ _，_ _在歡呼聲中慶賀又一次的勝利。他向民眾揮手_ _，_ _突然想起那位為他犠牲的侍衛_ _——_ _後來他才知道_ _，_ _那次在護送法老回到王宮以後_ _，_ _那位侍衛為何不辭而別。在戰事前他因為通曉外地語言，被安排作為內應潛伏敵方_ _，_ _由於王宮中有以往曾跟他一起訓練的士兵_ _，_ _為免暴露身份_ _，_ _破壞敵方對他的信任_ _，_ _他必須在抵達王宮之前悄悄離開_ _。_

 _相比沉溺在無法彌補的錯誤_ _，_ _為了給他獻上性命的人_ _，_ _法老決定要變得更強_ _，_ _親手拿下更多寶貴的勝利。他擁有很多很多幸運_ _，_ _卻留着一塊永遠的遺憾_ _。_ _然而正正有了遺憾_ _，_ _他的人生才得以完整_ _，_ _得來不易的勝利才更有意義_ _。_

 _想到這裏_ _，_ _法老開始期待未來的勝利了_ _。_ _他記起侍衛最後對他說的話_ _，_ _露出由衷的笑容_ _。_

 _他的笑容清澈誠_ _摯，_ _民眾更加興奮的向他招手呼叫_ _，_ _高唱歌曲_ _，_ _讚頌他們的王。_

 _一直在法老身旁的大祭司看着他的笑容_ _，_ _也欣慰的面露微笑_ _。_

 _「恭喜陛下_ _，_ _您終於成為真正的埃及之王了_ _。_ _」_

在滿座的劇院中，《埃及之王》完成在利物浦的最後一場演出。演員們輪流謝幕時，觀眾都起立鼓掌，對演員的表演表達最深切的認同與支持。最後一個出場謝幕的，自然是主演——Mo在舞台中央深深鞠躬，剎那掌聲更加熱烈，此起彼落的歡呼聲響遍全場。

《埃及之王》全體演員手牽手，向觀眾再一次鞠躬表達謝意。在邊端的Dejan身上仍是染有鮮紅血跡的戲服，他從舞台上看，每位觀眾的笑容拼貼出如夢境般虛幻又美麗的世界。當觀眾的臉孔被慢慢關閉的紅色布幕取代，在舞台的風景完全消失之前， Dejan一邊望向站在正中央的Mo，一邊用力往觀眾席揮手道別。觀眾的呼聲，還有Mo臉上比任何人都燦爛真摯的笑容，都深深印在Dejan腦海。

就算日後還有很多精彩的經歷等着他，這鮮活靈動的一幕，也永存於他人生最重要的一角。這一刻是他人生中的頂峰，眼前的每一道風景，他永遠都不會忘記。

十二月三十一日，本年度最後一天午場公演，為《埃及之王》在利物浦的旅程正式畫上句號。一眾演員和工作人員在後台興奮慶祝公演結束，節日的氣氛蔓延四周，大家以歡笑聲送別這一年，也祈求翌年公演能更進一步。

戲服、道具、佈景板、化妝品等一一變成年末派對用品，紅色噴霧到處飛濺，每個人的頭髮都被染紅。Mo在化妝間找來一支口紅，抓住Dejan的臉就一通亂畫，其他人在旁起哄尖叫，或是捧腹狂笑：Ox在拍短片，Gini笑得特別大聲，Sadio沒作聲卻在饒有趣味的看戲；Dejan也不反抗，就翹着嘴角任由Mo擺布。最後Dejan的嘴唇附近全是一片片不規則的紅色，滑稽的模樣叫Mo笑得前俯後仰。

嬉鬧玩樂之際， Hendo作為團長，嘗試控制場面好讓劇場設施不致被破壞，而Adam僅是安靜地看着他，沒法壓下眼眶中打轉的淚光。並沒有刻意的向對方訴說甚麼，就是這對靈魂伴侶最好的告別儀式。

這時Mo悄悄拉起Dejan的手，將他拉離喧鬧。他們走上非常熟悉的劇院通道，輕快的步伐在狹長的通道中幾近奔跑，在經過衣帽間時順便撈起兩件厚重的大衣，一步步踏上樓梯，打開門，來到劇院天台。

利物浦的冬空早已轉黑，只有街燈為夜色添上微弱光線，室外溫度是攝氏個位數，冷冽的寒風吹來，即使套上大衣也難免打好幾個寒噤。

Dejan的臉還留着亂七八糟的口紅痕跡，正想抱怨Mo的＂天才傑作＂，Mo忽然雙手貼上Dejan的面頰，溫度的差異讓Dejan幾乎要驚呼，嘴唇卻在下一秒被封住。口紅在兩人的唇瓣之間分享，身體也隨着那抹紅色變得暖和——臉上的紅色，是靈魂伴侶帶來的顏色。閉上眼睛，似乎能看到在這裏有過的一幕幕回憶，在夜空中閃耀。

到要換氣而分開，張開眼睛看到對方嘴唇和鬍子上亂七八糟的紅色，兩人都互相指住奇怪的模樣放聲一陣嘲笑，好一會才把臉擦乾淨。

他們牽手走近石欄，街上車水馬龍，有捧着花束準備跟心愛之人共度除夕的男子，有給孩子愉快挑選新年禮物的一家大小，有打扮漂亮新潮正趕往派對的年輕女生。視線稍為往上，便是掛在劇院二樓外的一個龐大招牌，上面印有《埃及之王》標題和代表紅軍劇團的利物鳥標誌，大概在明年第一個工作天，便會有人來把它拆掉，換上新的畫像。

Dejan盯着那個紅色的利物鳥的標誌，輕聲訴說：「以前我一直相信，我背上長着一雙翅膀。」空氣從嘴唇吐出，在寒冷中化成一縷縷煙圈，飄在半空後消失，「可是，說不定，我原來只有一半的翅膀，直到遇上我的靈魂伴侶，我終於找到另一半的翅膀。」

「那我就是更好的一半。」

Mo得意洋洋的笑，Dejan凝望最愛的那雙眼睛，無論任何時候都自信滿滿。他收緊一點牽着的手，緊張的問：「那你會想念不夠好的另一半嗎？」

「不會。」沒遲疑的立即回答。我會很想你，這句話Mo怎麼都不願意當面對Dejan說。

「我就知道！我就知道！你連電話都不會給我打！」Dejan不滿的舉起雙手抱怨。

Mo神氣十足的挑眉，跟Dejan四目相對。

「無論何時何地，你都在我眼前，不是嗎？」

眼前彩色的風景，可能是持續永遠的祝福，也可能是無法解除的詛咒。

命中註定的劇本，可能有叫人痛苦的惡運，也可能有共攀高峰的慶幸。

拍翼高飛的時刻，可能會經歷難過的分離，也可能有來自靈魂的連繫。

找到靈魂伴侶並不一定都是好事，而是充滿矛盾與遺憾、抉擇與變化。兩顆心靈既相似而又相反，既完美契合而又截然不同。但，像是紅色一般，有着深淺明暗、萬千形態，才是組成完整人生的元素。

唯一能肯定的是，當兩雙能看見紅色的眼睛對上，他們都一定能夠發自靈魂深處的相視而笑。

＊＊＊

克羅地亞。薩格勒布。

好不容易制定了各種營銷方案，Dejan把剩下的事務交託好友兼生意夥伴，便急忙起身要離開。這天是Dejan參演的舞台劇公演初日，Dejan著急的想早出發作準備。

「你還真的不放棄演員夢啊。」

對於好友損人的話，Dejan理直氣壯的回應：「當然，我可是演很重要的角色！」

「不就是演員還要負責賣票的小劇場作品？然後你都把票券全部免費送贈親朋好友，簡單來說，你根本是自己貼錢去演戲。」好友不饒人的嘴巴讓Dejan一張帥臉漲紅了難以反駁，他續說：「而且你每次都把票券寄給Mo，但他一次都沒來看過吧？」

「他說很快會來克羅地亞看看！」Dejan大聲嚷道。

「所以＂很快＂是何時？」

「在Mo的字典裏，大概是十年後吧。」說着Dejan不免憂傷的垂下頭，手機剛好響起提示，Dejan低頭一看，是Mo發來新拍的宣傳照片，赤裸上身曬出肌肉，每一塊都線條鮮明。Dejan開始沉思自己要訂哪天的機票，同時鬱悶的想，為甚麼靈魂伴侶只能改變視覺，而不能共享聽覺、嗅覺、味覺和觸覺呢。

直到好友提醒，Dejan才猛然醒覺公演時間快到，匆匆忙忙跑出辦公室。

英國。利物浦。

利物浦大學的生物科技研究團隊最近非常忙碌，傳媒採訪一個接一個——有關靈魂伴侶的研究對普羅大眾實在吸引。主導研究計劃的金髮老教授又一次在鏡頭前露面，有別於一般教授的形象，他並沒有穿着西服正裝或實驗袍接受採訪，反而一身本地足球隊的紅色球衣，向大眾展示對心愛隊伍的忠誠。

在記者提問下，他緩緩道出關於靈魂伴侶的研究過程和重要成果。起初團隊希望提煉能激活視錐細胞的化學物質，卻在實驗期間意外發現一種抑制因子，解開了人們在遇上靈魂伴侶後在不同時間點獲得色覺的原因。

「每個遇上靈魂伴侶的人，視錐細胞都會被激活而獲得色覺，但人體腦部卻會分泌一種抑制因子，阻止視錐細胞的活動。我們的研究顯示，這種抑制因子特別活躍於對靈魂伴侶有異常執念的腦部，只要對於靈魂伴侶的執念消除，抑制因子也會停止活動。在我們研究的案例中，有不少本來極度渴望找到靈魂伴侶的人，變得不在乎對方是否靈魂伴侶以後，色覺就被激活；也有極少數執意反抗命運、不願找到靈魂伴侶的人，因為接受了自己命中註定的靈魂伴侶，而終於獲得色覺。」

英國。倫敦。

《埃及之王》在倫敦正式公演前的記者招待會即將舉行，Mo穿上左胸前繡有利物鳥團徽的黑色西服，結好紅色領帶，回到專屬他的休息室時，赫然發現鏡台前擺放着一束鮮花。

從合作夥伴和戲迷們等送來、祝賀首演成功的花束正放在劇場通道上展示，形成一道七彩繽紛的花束走廊，團員們都興奮的拍照。只有這束花出現在Mo的休息室，看來應該是送花人拜託工作人員直接放到這裏。

在花束中間找到信封，打開一看，是一張位於薩格勒布的舞台劇票券。

日程太忙只是藉口，Jurgen早把Mo的假期告知Dejan。可是，Mo還沒做好心理準備，去Dejan靈魂之中最牽掛的地方——那彷彿是走進他靈魂伴侶的靈魂。他需要時間好好準備這件重要的事，可能五年、十年，或者一輩子。

放下票券，Mo從信封抽出另一張卡片，是對花束的介紹。

「紅色山茶花，花語：你是我心靈的火焰。」

一片片紅色花瓣，層層叠叠、互相交錯，包圍住中心黃色的花蕊，堆積成最鮮艷奪目之景，如同火焰，燃起靈魂中最熾熱的火花。

敲門聲響起，工作人員向Mo提示記招快要開始。

Mo合上眼，傾身輕輕親吻艷紅的花瓣，淡雅的芳香令人瞬間迷醉，柔軟的觸感似是戀人的嘴唇。當他張開眼睛，眼眸中正燃燒着紅色的火焰，充滿鬥志與激情。

他準備好踏上舞台了。

（全文完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果您看到這裏，除了謝謝、謝謝和謝謝，我還能說甚麼。


End file.
